


Living in the Past

by heartheldhostage



Category: Eureka
Genre: M/M, Time Jump, new timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartheldhostage/pseuds/heartheldhostage
Summary: This is what really happened after Jack and Zoe ran into themselves again, well, it's my version anyway. What? If the show writers can change the timeline, why can't I?





	Living in the Past

 

“High beams, moron,” Jack uselessly scolded. He was avid about safe driving and had been driving in the rainy night with his own lights on high beam, but not dimming one's lights for an oncoming driver is not just unsafe, but rude.< /p> As the vehicle passed, he and Zoe both gasped at seeing their younger selves from five years ago on the night they first crashed in Eureka. Jack's grin was only half fake as he remembered his day of chasing wormholes. “Deal with that tomorrow,” he said.

Tomorrow turned out to be a good deal more than a day away. As the Jeep passed the town limits sign, Jack felt as though his entire body exploded. Jack took a deep breath to calm himself after the pain eased. He turned to check on his daughter and was shocked worse than he had been by the sudden pain. Zoe's pale face was a mask of fear and confusion, but what frightened Jack was that she was in the back seat and looked like the kid she was that night five years ago.< /p>

“Honey, are you okay,” he asked.

“Lojack!” Zoe exclaimed as she pointed out the front windshield.

Jack quickly refocused on the road and swerved to avoid hitting the dog with a higher IQ than his own. As had happened five years earlier, the car skidded off the road and down a hill, finally coming to rest balanced against a tree. Once father and daughter were out of the car, which Jack managed this time without falling ten feet, they climbed the few yards to the road.  


“Dad, what the hell happened?” Zoe asked. The way she wrapped her arms around her waist and the mild tremor in her voice revealed that she hadn't calmed down at all, but she had her emotions under control.  


“I don't know, sweetheart, but whatever it is can't be good.”  


“Well,” she said, thinking quickly, “we know it's not a wormhole. A wormhole would have sent us back in our current bodies. Whatever caused this sent us back into our younger bodies.”  


“We need to get to Henry's,” Jack said as he started walking toward town.  


“Won't telling Henry, I don't know, cause a paradox or something?” Zoe asked as she fell in step beside her dad.  


“We don't really have a choice. There's no way I can fix this, and, as brilliant as you are, this isn't your area of study. There's no telling what problems this has already caused.”  


“Welcome home, huh?” Zoe said with a smirk.  


“Just another day in Eureka,” Jack half growled, half grinned.  


They walked in silence for a while, the damp, chill night proving the perfect background for memories to assail them.  


“Dad, I'm scared,” Zoe nearly whispered in the quiet of the forest around them. “What if we can't get back? What if this really is a catastrophic problem and we can't fix it? I don't want to be a delinquent teenager again, and I really don't want the world to end.”  


Jack put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. “We've faced some serious situations before, and we always came out ahead. We will this time, too.”  


Zoe nodded. “You know, those morons at GD really need to stop playing with time. First, Walter Perkins nearly destroys reality. Then, Dr. Stark gets killed. Then, you guys get zapped back to 1947...”  


Zoe stopped talking and turned around when she realized her father had let go of her and was no longer beside her. Jack was standing in the middle of the road, face paler than the cloudy night could account for, staring at nothing as though he'd seen a ghost.  


“Dad?” Zoe rushed back to him. “What is it? What's wrong?”  


Jack stared straight ahead. When he finally spoke, his voice was distant and monotone, “Nathan's alive.”  


The realization and the ramifications of that fact hit her like a punch to the gut. Her dad had never stopped feeling guilty about the scientist's death. Jack Carter, regardless of the consequences to the timeline, would do everything possible to prevent it from happening this time around. If her dad saved Stark, Stark and Allison would remarry. Allison would never marry her dad, and they wouldn't be expecting her half sibling. Zoe might never help deliver Jenna and decide to go into medicine. The entire future could change.  


Zoe said softly, “We didn't meet him on this trip. Maybe we'll get back where we belong before that happens.”  


“Yeah, maybe,” Jack said. He shook off the odd feeling that had overtaken him, and he and Zoe resumed their trek to Eureka.  


They didn't talk much after that. Each was lost in memories of the last five years and fears of how the current situation could change everything they knew. Zoe's heart was breaking over the fact that her father might lose the woman he loves. Jack's heart was breaking over the fact that, given her knowledge and experience, his daughter might now choose to live with her mother in L.A. rather than stay with him and the insanity that is Eureka. The sun was just beginning to lighten the sky as they approached the town proper.  


“Civilization, at last,” Jack quoted himself.  


“By whose definition?” Zoe replied as she had before. Her tone and inflection were so much like they had been five years ago that Jack had to turn to see if his daughter had returned to their time and left her fifteen-year-old self in her place. The grin on her face eased his fears and let him know that, somehow, everything would be okay.

 

They didn't need to ask for directions to the sheriff's office this time, and Zoe couldn't quite hide her chuckle as her dad made a point to introduce himself to Jo as US Marshal Jack Carter. He had no intention of being taken down by the small but scrappy deputy again.  


“What's a US Marshal doing in Eureka?” Jo asked suspiciously.  


“I'm actually off duty. My daughter and I are on our way back to L. A. but we ran off the road trying to avoid hitting a dog.”  


Jo was instantly on her feet. “Is the dog okay?”  


“We're fine, thanks for asking. We missed the dog; it's fine,” Jack said, hiding his amusement behind sarcasm. “Any chance you get triple A service here in the middle of nowhere?”  


“Who needs triple A?” Sheriff Cobb asked as he came in.  


“Seems the Marshal here needs driving lessons. He wrecked his car when he nearly killed Lojack,” Jo said.  


“I did not nearly kill the dog, Lupo”, Jack growled. Despite his fondness for Jo and his love of teasing her mercilessly, the stress of the situation and the long walk into town were beginning to wear him down.  


Zoe, however, couldn't resist the opportunity to poke the bear beneath the deputy's surface. “Do you work for the sheriff's department or animal control? Because if you're animal control, maybe you should be out chasing the dog's tail so tourists and innocent bystanders don't crash in your happy little burg here,” she said in a fake cheerful voice.  


Before Jo could respond, Cobb said, “Jo, give Henry a call so we can get the marshal on his way as soon as possible.”  


Jo huffed angrily but went to her desk and made the call. Cobb, after offering, went to pour coffee for himself and Jack.  


Zoe whispered to her father, “Things are already changing. Jo and I won't get the chance to bond now that you're not leaving me here.”  


“That's just a minor detail. You'll win her over eventually,” Jack assured her.  


“Even younger me if we go back home?”  


“Absolutely. You'll bond over your irritation with me just like before,” Jack said.  


Zoe chuckled, “I was really rotten to you, wasn't I?”  


“Nah, you were a typical teenager competing with my job for my attention,” Jack said. “I'm just grateful you know now that you never had to compete for my love.”  


“I always knew that, dad.”  


Jack hugged Zoe and kissed her forehead just as Jo hung up the phone and said, “Henry's on his way.”

 

Jack sat down, pulled out the small notebook and pen he'd always carried as a marshal, and began to write while Zoe kept the sheriff and deputy distracted with quirky comments aimed at Jo. By the time Henry arrived, Jo had realized that Zoe's teasing was her way of dealing with the stress of the situation and that there was no malice behind it. Jo had even begun to give back as good as she was getting. Jack smiled as he realized that the sisterly bond between the two young women was already forming.  


Henry arrived, and Cobb made the introductions. It hurt Jack to see no recognition in the friendly face of the scientist.  


Zoe faked a yawn and used her not inconsiderable acting skills to sweet talk Cobb into allowing her to take a nap on the cot in the cell. Jack knew she was simply looking for a chance to continuing bonding with Jo. Leaving Zoe with Jo, Jack climbed into the tow truck with Henry. As soon as they were away from the busy part of town, he tore the page he'd been writing on from his notebook and handed it to Henry.  


Henry skimmed over it while still watching the road.  


Henry,  


We have a problem that may involve Global Dynamics. We need to talk somewhere that there's no chance of audio or video  
surveillance.  


Jack  


Henry glanced at Jack, skimmed the note again, and glanced back at Jack. His face was blank; his body was tense.  


Jack slowly reached into his jacket and removed his gun from his shoulder folder with his fingers. He placed the weapon on the seat near Henry's leg and put his hands flat on his own legs.  


Henry nodded and made a turn as he said, “So, you're a US Marshal. I never was completely clear on what it is you guys do.”  


Jack couldn't help but smile. Henry was making small talk just like the first time, only now, there was the undercurrent of trying to figure out how a federal marshal would know about Eureka and GD.  


“It varies,” Jack said. “We protect federal witnesses, conduct fugitive hunts, transport prisoners.”  


“So you're in Eureka because...” Henry let the sentence trail off for Jack to fill in the blank.  


“Because my luck sucks. My daughter and I were on our way home when a wet night and a crazy dog conspired to run us off the road.”  


Henry laughed as he pulled up beside his garage. “I forgot something I need inside. Why don't you come in, marshal,” he said as he slid Jack's gun back to him. “It may take me a few minutes to find it.”  


Jack nodded as he returned his gun to his holster and followed Henry inside. He expected Henry to turn on some kind of gizmo to ensure their privacy. Instead, the older man made a follow me gesture and led Jack into the storage area. Henry moved a spare coverall and placed his hand on what looked to be bare wall. A section of the floor descended a foot and slid to the side under the regular floor to reveal a stairway leading underground. He followed Henry down the stairs where Henry touched another spot of blank wall. The floor above them returned to its place and bright, fluorescent lights illuminated a bunker at least as big as S.A.R.A.H.  


The first room was filled with computers and projects Henry was surely working on. Off the right of the main room Jack could see a kitchenette, a sleeping area with a neatly made bed and a wardrobe, and a three-foot-wide floor-to-ceiling control panel. Off the left of the main room was a bathroom and a stairway leading farther underground. Jack turned in a circle taking everything in. “All the years I've known you, and I never knew about this,” he said.  


“Come again, marshal?” Henry said.  


Jack smiled, “If you've got any Scotch down here, you might want to break it out, my friend. I have a feeling you're going to need it before I'm done.”

 

Henry downed his third shot of Scotch and rubbed his hands down his face. When he could finally speak, he said, “This is mind boggling.”  


“Tell me about it,” Jack gave Henry a half smile.  


“I guess the first thing to do is get GD to audit all active projects,” Henry mused aloud.  


Jack shook his head, “The first thing to do is go back up and see if they've found Brian in the RV yet. Besides, contacting Global won't do any good. King's still top dog, and there is no way he'll give a straight answer, especially if something he's involved in caused this.”  


“You're right, Jack,” Henry said as he stood. “Let's go check on Brian. Then we'll figure out what to do.”  


The search volunteers were just crossing the road as Jack and Henry exited the garage. Henry went to check on Walter and Susan and feel Walter out about his tacky-whatever machine. Jack went straight to the RV.  


As before, Allison saw Jack lift the tarp to investigate the RV and followed him. He kept their interaction as close as possible to their first meeting but wasted no time finding Brian. He noticed the same irritation at him as she'd shown before. He also noticed a slight hint that she was impressed with him that he wasn't certain was there the first time he found Brian. Then again, if she hadn't been impressed, she never would have asked him for help after Cobb was injured. Why hadn't he noticed that back then?  


Zoe had volunteered to help with the search. When word spread that the boy had been found, she made her way to her dad, and they made their way to sit on the back of Henry's tow truck.  


Jack had no idea what Henry had said to Perkins, but the man requested that Allison, Henry, and Cobb meet him at his house after lunch. Allison drove the Perkins family home this time rather than driving him to Beverly's.  


After the crowd dispersed, Henry sent Spencer for Jack's car. Zoe, Jack, and Henry went down to Henry's bunker to talk more.  


“I am totally not surprised you have a place like this, Henry,” Zoe said as she looked around in approval.  


Jack suddenly remembered the room under the garage floor that NPC Henry had in the matrix. He hadn't seen it, but Allison and Grace had told him about it. Damn it. Why hadn't he thought of that before blabbing everything to Henry? Well, that ship had certainly sailed. He would just have to keep a very close eye on things...starting now.  


He looked around this bunker that he had never even been aware of. It was spotless, organized, and absolutely nothing like people who knew Henry would expect. Except Jack knew Henry much better than most people. It was true that Henry loved getting down and dirty with his work, but the man was borderline OCD when it came to his personal space. The clean order in this bunker went along with that.  


A closer look at the projects around the room revealed that they weren't simple mechanical devices. They were electronic devices that dust, grease, and oil would not bode well for. That explained why they were here rather than up in the garage.  


The existence of this secure bunker was also a possible reason for the few times over the years that Jack had been unable to get in touch with Henry unless he came to the garage in person. It also explained the scientist's ease in obtaining GD material and equipment. This was Henry's off-site GD lab and was classified above Jack's security clearance. That conclusion made Jack feel much better, but he knew he wouldn't easily let his guard down as long as Zoe might be in danger.  


Henry handed Jack a beer and Zoe a soda as he said, “I believe Walter is going to confess to his actions, possibly even name King as an accomplice since he didn't ask for him to be there.”  


Zoe said, “I can't stop wondering what we're doing to the timeline and how different things will be if we get back.”  


“Hopefully, whatever changes we cause will be for the better,” Jack said.  


“I hope so because I don't see any way to figure out what happened, much less get you back where you belong, without making some substantial changes to the events you told me about,” Henry said.  


“What have you got in mind, Henry?” Jack asked.  


“It's a bit off the timetable you gave me, but I think it's time for you to meet Nathan Stark,” Henry answered.  


Zoe got up and shook her head as she paced the room.  


“Sweetheart, what's wrong?” Jack asked.  


“If you meet Dr. Stark, there's no way you won't save him. If you save him, there's no way you and Allison will get together,” she said.  


“We don't know that my future with Allison hasn't already changed, Zoe, and, to be honest, it won't kill me if it has,” Jack said.  


“What?” Zoe gasped. “You've loved Allison for years!”  


Jack nodded, “Yes, I have. I still do, just not like I thought I did.”  


At her exasperated look, Jack continued, “Zo, you're still too young to have learned that the fantasy, more often than not, is much better than the reality. I live each day knowing that I'm her second choice. Well, her third choice, actually. She lives each day with a simple man who hardly understands a word she says when she tells him about her day at work.  


“Don't get me wrong, if she and I are still together when you and I get back, I won't leave her. On the other hand, if she and I aren't together, I won't pursue her.”  


“What about the baby?” Zoe asked.  


Jack hugged Zoe tight and said softly, “As long as I've got you, sweetheart, I'll be fine.”  


Zoe nodded as she pulled back and said, “Okay, bring on the great Nathan Stark, Henry.”  


Henry gave father and daughter a sad smile. “I'm sorry for the upheaval you're probably going to face, but I have no idea what else to do. I'll call and have Nathan meet us here in a couple of hours, but it's almost time for me to head to Walter's.”  


“Wait, Nathan's in town?” Jack said.  


“He's been here a couple of days making arrangements for a classified project. He's been staying out of sight because he doesn't want to run into Allison.”  


“He's working on the artifact,” Jack said, ignoring the part about Nathan avoiding Allison.  


Henry shook his head, “Jack, I get that you and I became good friends the first time you lived through this time period, but, at this time, right now, I don't know you. I should be turning you over to the DOD to be sanctioned for time travel. I can't do that, however, because, one, I feel that you're both innocent in this. Two, if I did turn you over, we would never find out why this happened, and it might happen again.  


“We're each going out on a limb by trusting the other. I appreciate that, but my trust does not and cannot extend to discussing classified projects with you. I'm sorry.”  


Jack smiled, “Fair enough, especially since you never did before unless I already knew about them or it was a matter of life and death.”  


Henry laughed, “I'm starting to see why we become such good friends, Jack.”  


Jack laughed, too, but settled quickly. “Henry, I only mentioned the artifact because my gut tells me it has something to do with whatever is going on here.”  


Henry considered it a moment before nodding, “I'll keep that in mind. Meanwhile, there's two bedrooms, another bathroom, and a walk-in pantry down on the next level. Snack, rest, make yourselves at home. All I ask is that you don't touch these projects in here or go to the bottom level of the bunker. I'll be back as soon as I can.”

 

Henry was right about Walter Perkins confessing and giving up Warren King. However, neither Henry nor Jack expected the man to give up Beverly Barlow or reveal that Susan was an advanced clone of the woman he married. The DOD took Perkins, King, and Barlow into custody for treason. They took the clone of Susan Perkins into custody and placed her in isolation. Brian would be released into the custody of the real Susan Perkins after he was given a thorough physical.  


Nathan Stark was on the phone accepting the position of Director of Research at Global Dynamics even as he let himself into Henry's bunker. The scientist proved just as difficult to convince as Jack expected him to be, and now Jack had a headache the size of Global Dynamics.  


After Jack began to explain the situation, Nathan said, “Marshal Carter, the reason I know this is complete and utter lunacy is that I did not return to Eureka to reunite with my estranged wife. In fact, I've been going out of my way to avoid her. I returned to initiate and ensure the safety of a classified project.”  


Jack rubbed a hand over the back of his neck as Zoe huffed from across the room. Henry spoke for the first time since making introductions half an hour earlier, “Nathan, I really think you ought to hear him out on this.”  


Nathan opened his mouth to speak, but Jack, his voice low and full of sorrow, spoke first, “I watched you die.”  


Nathan froze with his eyes fixed on Jack. Henry sat down and listened. Zoe quietly got her dad a beer as he continued speaking softly.  


“I believe you that you didn't come back to fix your marriage. Allison didn't even know you were here until your first day as director when she brought me in to request the use of Global's molecular bioscanner to determine if the original Susan Perkins was actually Susan Perkins. It was obvious you two knew each other because of how furious she was at seeing you. I asked if you two had worked together before. You said you had worked with Kevin. You didn't say anything about being married to Allison. I don't think you started trying to charm her again until you realized we were flirting with each other. You and I became rivals for her attention after that. Cats and dogs. Oil and water. You know what I mean.  


“Then one night there was a situation at GD, a biohazard that actually turned out to be nothing. We obviously didn't know that at the time. There were people trapped in section four. Allison and Kevin were trapped in the director's office and it had dropped to the bunker. You, Taggart, and I went in. We got to section four, and Taggart volunteered to lead those people out. You and I, with the help of Fargo and a kid named Zane Donovan using S.A.R.A.H. to help us out, fought through that indefensible building to get to Allison and Kevin. You and I learned a lot about each other that night. We didn't become instant friends, but we were no long enemies.” Jack paused and drank down half of his beer in a couple of gulps. They waited in silence for Jack to resume his story.  


“After you proposed and Allison said yes, we discovered that one of GD's brainiacs had decided to grow her own logic diamonds and had inadvertently caused a volcano to develop under the town. You and I and a robot dog with an enhanced nose programmed to sniff out magma climbed into Dr. Hood's tunneler and went volcano hunting. We argued the entire time. I called the magma lava just to irritate you, and you complained about my lack of intelligence. There was no malice or hate in it anymore. It was more or less habit, and I think we both enjoyed it. We came a step closer to being friends.  


“We never got there. The time loop happened on the day you were going to remarry Allison. You wouldn't let me or Fargo do it; you went into the chamber and never came out. You asked me to watch over Allison and Kevin. You told me you'd see me around.  


“Then I watched you die. I've felt guilty ever since because it should have been me,” Jack said.  


Zoe went to the bathroom. Henry got the men drinks. Jack stared at Nathan with a look eerily similar to the last look on Nathan's face in that chamber that fateful day.  


Zoe returned, eyes red, and sat beside her dad with her head on his shoulder. Jack laid his head on hers. No one spoke for a while.  


It was Nathan who finally broke the silence. “I'm a former Director of Research at Global Dynamics, in good standing, with a high security clearance so, much to King's irritation, I was allowed to review all of Global's active projects in order to ensure the safety of the project I initiated last night. None of the current projects could have brought you back in time.”  


“You believe us,” Zoe said.  


“Yes, Zoe, I do,” Nathan said. “So, either a project active five years from now sent you back,” he added.  


“Which we can't do anything about,” Jack said.  


Nathan nodded and continued, “Or it was my project that brought you here. What do you know about the artifact, Jack?”  


Jack decided against giving Henry an I-told-you-so grin and answered Nathan. “It has to do with some field of all knowledge.”  


Nathan rolled his eyes even as he smiled and nodded, “The Akashic Field, yes. Anything else?”  


“Very few people exposed to even a small amount of radiation from it survive.”  


Nathan and Henry looked at each other. Henry pulled a notebook and pen from a drawer near him.  


Nathan said, “Jack, Zoe, I need you both to tell us as much detail as you can about anything and everything even remotely related to the artifact.”  


Jack talked, and Zoe added any detail she could remember. Henry took notes, and Nathan listened intently.  


“Carl Carlson and Kevin Blake. They're both autistic,” Nathan said. “Jack, are you dyslexic?”  


Jack glanced guiltily at Zoe before dropping his gaze to the floor. “How did you know?”  


“I refused to meet you here unless Henry gave me a name. I looked you up before I got here. You have an average IQ, a history of average test scores, and stumble over large, unfamiliar words. At the same time, you score off the chart on verbal exams, possess an exceptional aptitude for puzzles and riddles, and easily grasp the meaning of the same words you stumble over once they're explained to you. You're a brilliant man, Jack. You wouldn't be one of the top federal agents in the country otherwise, and you certainly wouldn't have survived years in Eureka.”  


Jack gaped at Nathan. “I think it's time I revisit my idea of being trapped in the matrix again because Nathan Stark would never say anything like that to me.”  


“Don't even joke about that, dad,” Zoe said angrily.  


“Who's joking?” Jack mumbled.  


“Sorry, Jack, but I didn't understand you,” Henry said.  


“What does dyslexia have to do with anything?” Jack said louder, deliberately not looking at Henry.  


“Dyslexia and autism are different conditions,” Nathan said, “but they affect the same area of the brain.”  


“Oh, my God! You think my dad was exposed at the same time Carl Carlson was,” Zoe exclaimed.  


“It does seem likely, Zoe,” Henry confirmed.  


“No, it doesn't,” Jack said, his voice a full octave higher than normal. “I haven't spontaneously combusted. I can't hear people's thoughts or move things with my mind.”  


“Maybe not,” Nathan said, “but I'd be willing to bet that you're calmer in stressful situations. Solutions come to you a little quicker than they used to? A little clearer?”  


Henry jumped in before Carter could object again, “Think, Jack. Is your memory better? Do you heal faster? Is your instinct stronger and/or more accurate?”  


Jack rubbed the back of his neck and said, “Crap! You have no idea how horrifying it is to realize that most of that's true. What's gonna happen to me?”  


“Have the changes been slow and consistent?” Nathan asked.  


“So slow that I didn't even notice until you put it right in my face that way,” Jack said.  


“Is my dad going to be okay?” Zoe asked fearfully.  


For all her strength and confidence earlier, Zoe suddenly seemed young and scared, more like the teen she was on the outside than like the young woman on the inside. Nathan was nearly overwhelmed with the sudden need to make everything okay for Zoe and Jack Carter. He smiled at Zoe and Jack and said, “I can't be certain of anything without hard data, but with the apparent rate of progression, among other factors, I think he'll be fine.  


“That being said, Jack, you really should be monitored to determine the actual rate of progression and the effects on you,” Nathan added.  


“Nathan is the expert on the artifact so he'll be the one monitoring you now. However, if you get back to your time and Nathan's not there, you need to sit down and have a nice, long talk with me about this,” Henry said.  


“And I don't think you should tell Allison if we get back,” Zoe said.  


Jack was shocked. “You want me to lie to my wife?”  


“I just think that after Kevin,” Zoe shrugged and left the thought hanging.  


Jack rubbed his face, nodded, and changed the direction of the conversation, “So how does this bring us any closer to figuring out what brought us here or why?”  


Nathan sat back. “I have an idea, but I'd rather not discuss it yet because I don't even have circumstantial evidence to back it up.”  


“Well, it's obvious dad and I have to stay in Eureka. How do we do that now since Sheriff Cobb isn't injured or retiring?” Zoe asked.  


“We do it like before,” Jack said. “You and I go back to L.A. I'm sure Nathan can have me transferred here, even if only as a security guard. You wait until I'm here and run away.”  


“I think we can do better than security guard, Jack,” Nathan smiled. “How does personal body guard to the Director of Research sound?”  


Jack rolled his eyes, “Sorry, Nathan, but I don't think it's possible for anyone to guard you from your own over-inflated ego.”  


Zoe, Jack, and Henry laughed as Nathan tried to look offended. They laughed even harder when he broke into laughter, too.  


The tension in the room eased a bit when the laughter died down. Nathan said, “You two head on back to L.A. I'll take care of everything.”

 

A month later, Jack had seen Nathan Stark do what normally would have taken a year or more to accomplish. Armed with the wealth of information provided by Jack and Zoe, Nathan had made some major changes that had Jack concerned.  


The first thing Nathan did wasn't so outlandish. He'd used his considerable charm and wit to convince Sheriff Cobb that retiring and spending quality time with family and friends was preferable to facing the daily dangers of life in Eureka. Then he had essentially bullied the DOD into appointing Jack as Eureka's new sheriff. It was finally pointing out that Jack's lack of military service would make him seem an objective outsider and less intimidating to the scientist's at Global, who would therefore let their guard down due to not seeing the man as a threat.  


As Jack had expected, Lupo was Nathan's greatest obstacle in having Jack appointed as the new sheriff. She was so angry at being passed over for promotion that she threatened to quit. Nathan informed her that he was in the process of creating a new position at Global Dynamics that she would be perfect for, but that it would take a few months to get it set up and approved. He also explained that the position would require a good rapport with the sheriff and suggested that she could use the time as Carter's deputy to build that rapport.  


That was all in Jack's history in nearly the same time frame, just under different circumstances. The changes became more drastic from there.  


Nathan quietly supervised as Fargo gave S.A.R.A.H. A few upgrades. An escape ladder that descended from the skylight, a physical backdoor leading to the tunnels, a bathroom for the master bedroom, regular showers and tubs, a program override code, and a programming backdoor were installed. Nathan personally programmed the AI to monitor Jack and Zoe's DNA on a regular basis. He installed some security codes that were voice activated, and he ensured that B.R.A.D. was permanently disabled.  


Nathan made some changes at Global Dynamics that raised a few other eyebrows, especially Allison's. The first was the addition of several layers of protective shielding around several labs in section five. Allison demanded to know why. Nathan explained that it's better to be safe than sorry.  


Then came the transfer of several scientists without explanation, including Leo Weinbrenner to Area 51 to prevent the time loop, Pullman to Cern to keep him from Dr. Witticus' weather machine, and Frank Phillips back to the C.I.A.  


Nathan arranged for the memory neutralizer Henry invented to be stolen from Jason Anderson. When Kim left Jason after realizing he'd been using her for years, Nathan hired her as head of section three, as far from the artifact as possible while still at GD.  


After discussing it with Jack, Nathan hired Abby Carter to replace Beverly Barlow as the town psychiatrist and manager of the bed and breakfast. Both men felt it would effectively end any custody dispute over Zoe.  


Now, here he was with Jack, sitting in an abandoned coal mine on the outskirts of Eureka, waiting for Tracy Fox to come and check on her acoustic equipment for her illegal logic diamond farm. Security was standing by to take her into DOD custody, but Nathan and Jack's priority was preventing the formation of a volcano underneath Eureka.  


“You ever stop and wonder about the changes you make each day?” Jack asked careful with his phrasing so anyone listening would believe it was idle chit-chat. “It must be tough knowing every decision you make might affect the future in major ways.”  


“I consider every consequence I can imagine and then make the decision that has the best chance of resulting in the preferred, or at least favorable, outcome. All I can do is learn from experience, mine and others', and try to build a better tomorrow for us all,” Nathan said.  


“I can't foresee every eventuality, of course. All I know is that science is the only absolute.”  


“Doesn't science change? Theories can be disproved, right?” Jack said.  


Nathan shook his head. “It's not science that changes; it's our understanding of it.”  


Jack nodded and didn't say anything else. He couldn't come up with a way to ask what he wanted to know so that it would seem casual to anyone who overheard. He suspected Nathan knew the actual question and was glad he couldn't answer it right now.  


Tracy Fox had been contrite and cooperative when confronted about her diamond farm. Of course, that was after she'd learned that her diamonds were flawed and had caused two robotic dogs to overload and explode. This time, however, she still believed her diamonds to be perfect so she argued vehemently that she be allowed to continue.  


When Nathan calmly explained that the sound waves her equipment generated were melting the iron ore in the bedrock and would produce a volcano, she accused him of not wanting GD to have competition in logic diamonds.  


Tracy was arrested, her equipment and the logic diamonds that had just started to grow were confiscated, and the mine was permanently sealed.  


Not for the first time, Jack wondered how his future had changed. He climbed into his Jeep as he watched Nathan leave the scene to return to his office. Jack headed back to the sheriff's office to file his report on the illegal logic diamond farm.  


It was no small surprise to Jack that Jo had a Vinspresso waiting for him. She still wasn't pleased to be passed over for promotion to sheriff, but the hostility she had displayed the first time was, not gone exactly, but controlled and muted. She was actually making an effort much sooner than she had Jack's first time in town.  


Of course, Jack realized reluctantly, there was no way he wasn't acting differently, himself. He had been freaked out by Eureka the first time and pissed that he was stuck in the asylum. Now, he saw that he had taken that out on Jo. This time around, he already knew the town, the facility, and the job, and he had a deep respect for the deputy that he didn't bother to hide.  


Lupo still didn't trust him as much as he knew she eventually would, but her trust was growing each day, much faster than before. Jack knew that, no matter what else changed, he and Jo would be okay.  


“Thought you might need this,” Lupo said as she handed over the liquid ambrosia.  


Jack took the coffee as he said, “Thanks, Jo, but it was a simple arrest. I'd have taken you for backup otherwise.”  


“I know. Fox isn't the reason for the Vinspresso. Allison Blake called.”  


Jack sat down and sipped his coffee. “How bad is it?” he asked.  


“Global's bringing in a potential new recruit. He's young, brilliant, so brilliant that he's an expert in multiple disciplines and can give Stark a run for his money. He attended Cal tech, Stanford, Harvard, and MIT, but he was expelled from all of them.  


“He's also a notorious hacker, and Allison expects us to keep an eye on him while he's here,” Jo said.  


“Well, that's just great,” Jack pretended to be irritated. “Can someone show me where in my contract it includes babysitting in my job description?”  


Jo chuckled, “Look on the bright side, Carter. The guy might hate it here and turn down the job offer.”  


Jack frowned and said, “No way I'm that lucky,” even as he was thinking there was no way he was going to let Zane turn down the job.  


“He won't be arriving until next week so you have time to get used to the idea,” Jo said, not bothering to hide her amusement.  


“Yeah, yeah, laugh at me now. You do realize that you'll be doing the babysitting on my days off?” Jack turned it around on her and suddenly wondered if the two of them would even hook up now given that Jo and Taggart were still feeling each other out.  


Jo huffed, “Fifty bucks says he'll be more afraid of me than of you within a week.”  


“No bet, Josephina. I have never met anyone as scary as you,” Jack grinned.  


“I will taser you,” Jo said.  


She was trying to act angry, but Jack saw the signs he now knew meant that she was amused and trying to hide it. Still, he thought it best to quit while he was ahead so he got started on his paperwork while Jo began cleaning her gun.

 

Jack stopped by Henry's garage after work that evening. Even with the high level of security clearance that came with his job title, Jack still wasn't cleared to be in Henry's off-site lab except in case of emergency. They couldn't risk him being caught there so Henry requested, and Nathan approved, upgrading the garage. The public story was that, because Henry's projects often lead to minor explosions that irritated the neighbors, the sometime mechanic had installed soundproofing. That much was true, but Henry had also integrated security measures that allowed free conversation without fear of any type of eavesdropping. Aside from the director's office at GD and S.A.R.A.H., it was the most secure place in Eureka for conversation.  


Jack had decided to pay forward Jo's kindness and brought a Vinspresso to help fortify Henry for the conversation Jack needed to have. Handing Henry the coffee, Jack sat on a stool and began with the easiest part. “Did Nathan tell you about the guy he's trying to hire?”  


Henry smiled. “Zane Donovan, yes. It's a little ahead of the schedule you laid out for us, but I think it will go well.”  


“That's just it, Henry,” Jack said as he rubbed the back of his neck, “I didn't lay out a schedule. I told you about my past. Every move Nathan makes is to improve your future, and I get that, but it changes my history. I'm worried that so much will be different when we go back that we'll be out of place, that my daughter will feel like the freak outsider again. I don't want her to go through what I went through after 1947. It's hard not to remember your life and have to pretend you do.”  


“Have you talked to Nathan about this?” Henry asked.  


“I've tried indirectly. There's only so many places and opportunities for direct discussion.”  


“Fair point. You know I can't speak for Nathan, but I can tell you that I'm confident he wouldn't be reckless with any decision he makes based on your situation and information.”  


“Yeah, I know that. He's a risk taker, but I've never seen him be truly reckless. I'm just worried. I faked my way through before; I can do it again if I have to. I just don't want Zoe to have to.”  


“She can handle it if it comes to that, Jack. She's actually doing it right now.”  


“There's a big difference here, Henry. Faking your way through a past you remember is not difficult. Living a life you don't remember is something else entirely.”  


“She's a strong and intelligent young woman. She can and will handle whatever happens. Be proud of her, my friend.”  


Jack smiled brightly, “Oh, I am. More than you can imagine.”  


When he crawled into bed three hours later, Jack fell asleep and slept better than he had in months.

 

“Zane Donovan, I'd like you to meet Sheriff Jack Carter and Deputy Jo Lupo,” Allison said. “The sheriff has some paperwork for you to sign, and either he or Deputy Lupo will be escorting you during your stay in town.”  


Jack smiled as he stepped around his desk to shake Zane's hand. “Welcome to Eureka, Zane. We've heard a lot about you.”  


“Not a word of it's been proven,” Zane smirked as he returned Jack's handshake. “Carter? As in the lady that runs the B&B?”  


“Once upon a time, but not all stories end with happily ever after,” Jack grinned.  


Zane turned to Jo as Jack got the paperwork. “How did someone as dainty as you get into law enforcement?”  


Jo stood and leaned over her desk and, glaring at him, said, “I can, and will, pull your spine out through your nose.”  


Zane took an involuntary step back even as he smiled. “That's as hot as it is frightening.”  


“Jo is ex-special forces and very good at her job,” Allison said. “I've seen her take down a man twice your size without using a single weapon.”  


“I'm impressed,” Zane said as he looked Jo over again.  


“Here's the paperwork for you to sign,” Jack said as he fought hard not to smirk. “I know you're familiar with the inside of a jail cell, but this paperwork says that talking to anyone about what you learn here will cause you to buried under a jail.”  


“Yeah, don't tell the world about your secret science club or it'll panic and destroy itself. No problem. Trust me, I know how and when to keep my mouth shut,” Zane said.  


“That remains to be seen,” Lupo grumbled.  


Zane signed the thick stack of papers and returned it to Jack. Jack signed as a witness and gave the papers to Allison. She nodded her thanks to Jack and said, “Play nice, kids,” as she left.  


“So, what's first?” Zane asked, “psych eval to see if I color inside the lines?”  


“That was actually at dinner last night,” Jo said. Grinning at Zane's confusion, she continued, “Abby Carter is also the town's psychotherapist.”  


“Sneaky. I like it,” Zane said with a grin.  


Jo rolled her eyes, “You would.”  


“Come on, Zane, time to meet the big boss,” Jack grinned.

 

Nathan watched Jack and Zane arrive. He liked the way the young man carried himself, confident bordering on cocky. He looked forward to watching Zane carve a place for himself in the world.  


Nathan turned off the video feed as the men reached his outer office. He stood and adjusted his suit jacket as Fargo buzzed to inform him of his visitors' arrival.  
“Good to see you, Jack,” Nathan said as he shook the sheriff's hand.  


“You, too, Nathan,” Jack said before turning to Zane. “Zane Donovan, Dr. Nathan Stark.”  


Nathan shook Zane's hand and said, “It's nice to finally meet you, Mr. Donovan. Welcome to Eureka and Global Dynamics.”  


“Thanks, Dr. Stark, but I have to admit I'm wondering why you're interested in a screw up like me.”  


Nathan smiled. “You remind me of me. You're not a screw up. You just get bored easily and go looking for a challenge which, admittedly, has gotten you into some trouble. I think you'll find enough challenges working at GD and living in Eureka that you won't be bored anymore.  


“I know you're a loner and possibly consider yourself an outcast. Eureka is full of outcast loners who have learned to work together and have even created a family of sorts.”  


“A dysfunctional family,” Jack said.  


“But a family, nonetheless. I think you'll fit in here nicely, Mr. Donovan,” Nathan said.  


It was small and nearly buried by doubt, but Nathan could see the flicker of hope in the young man's eyes. Confident in his decision to bring Zane to town earlier than Jack had mentioned, Nathan led the young man and the sheriff on what turned out to be the most eventful tour of Global Dynamics that Nathan had ever given.  


Nathan thought he would have to see a dentist by the end of the day due to how hard he was grinding his teeth. Each time he would point out to Zane a positive aspect of living and working in Eureka, Jack would point out a corresponding negative.  


When Nathan mentioned the vast resources available to GD scientists because of DOD funding, Jack mentioned unreasonable deadlines and how some scientists became careless and dangerous trying to meet them.  


When Nathan mentioned the perks of living in a small community away from the hassles and distractions of a big city, Jack pointed out the many clashes of giant egos and the irritation of everyone knowing everyone else's business.  


Nathan finally had enough and rounded on Jack and went into authoritarian dictator mode. He stood at his full height with his hands clasped in front of him and looked down at Jack. Wearing an expression of superiority, he nearly growled, “You'll have to forgive our esteemed sheriff, Mr. Donovan. Having absolutely no talent in any scientific discipline leaves him truly unable to understand the importance of scientific advancement.”  


Jack smirked and leaned against the wall. He folded his arms over his chest and crossed his right ankle over his left. “You'll have to overlook Dr. Stark, Zane. It's not entirely his fault that he forgets to remind his brainiacs of the difference between advancement and annihilation.”  


Zane stared at the standoff with wide eyes and a huge grin.  


Nathan wanted to be pissed off. He wanted to insult Jack so thoroughly that the man wouldn't speak for a week. He couldn't do it. There was a glint of merriment in the sheriff's eyes even as a scowl showed on his face. Nathan realized that this is how he and Jack must have interacted during Jack's first trip through these years. Nathan had thought Jack hated their bickering. He had been wrong.  


Keeping a straight face, Nathan crossed his own arms and said, “Is there a particular reason you're trying to discourage Mr. Donovan from accepting a position at Global?”  


“Discouraging? I'm the one encouraging him to work here,” Jack said, smirk still firmly in place.  


Nathan raised an eyebrow. “By telling him exactly how horrible you think it is here?”  


“By letting me know that I won't be bored,” Zane said. “No offense, Dr. Stark, but you make it seem like you're showing me around a university that wants me to attend or, worse, a prison facility I've been remanded to for life. Carter actually makes it sound interesting.”  


Nathan rolled his eyes and said, “Very well, then. Sheriff, would you care to take over the tour?”  


“Happy to,” Jack grinned and pushed off the wall. “Come on, Zane, I think you'll get a kick out of the non-lethal weapons lab and an even bigger kick out of Dr. Parish.”  


Parish was yelling at one of his assistants when the men entered the lab. Fargo was trying to mediate between the two.  


“Dr. Parish, if you would just listen to what Dr. Keith,” Fargo began.  


“I don't need to listen to some assistant. I know what I'm doing. The only reason you have any semblance of authority around here, Fargo, is because you spend all your free time kissing Stark's haughty ass. I happen to be talented enough to earn advancement.”  


Zane spoke before Nathan could. “Not if this is your work. You're supposed to be working on non-lethal weapons, but this device,” Zane said as he looked over the equations written on the lab's white board, “will fry the central nervous system on any living thing it's aimed at.”  


Parish turned abruptly to face Zane. “Who do you think you are to come into my lab and question my work?” the scientist yelled furiously.  


“He's the man who may just become the new director of the non-lethal weapons lab if you continue doing shoddy work and acting in such an unprofessional manner,” Nathan said.  


Parish took a deep breath, put on his best professional face, and turned around. “Dr. Stark, I didn't realize you were here.”  


“Apparently,” Nathan replied with as much ice in his tone as he could muster. “My haughty ass just came in to show a potential new employee what kind of working environment we have at Global Dynamics.”  


Parish paled and stumbled over himself trying to explain, “I apologize for my unprofessional outburst. It's been difficult finding a decent assistant, as I'm sure you know.”  


“Maybe if you listened to someone once in a while instead of nursing your god complex,” Dr. Keith muttered.  


“I would be happy to listen to you, Dr. Keith, if you had even half an idea what you're talking about,” Parish snapped.  


“Enough, Dr. Parish,” Nathan said firmly. “Take the rest of the day off. Be in my office first thing in the morning.”  


“Dr. Stark,” Parish began to speak.  


“Good day, Dr. Parish,” Nathan said.  


Parish grabbed his briefcase and stormed out of the lab.  


“Well, that was interesting,” Zane said.  


“Last time I got called to this lab, someone had sealed Parish's desk shut with some kind of super cement,” Jack grinned. “That nearly sent him off the deep end.”  


“Dr. Keith, you're now the acting head of the non-weap lab until further notice,” Nathan said. “Fargo, make sure I have Dr. Parish's file on my desk after lunch.”  


“Absolutely, Dr. Stark,” Fargo said and left the lab.  


“Speaking of lunch, what do you say sheriff, Mr. Donovan? Café Diem?” Nathan suggested.  


Lunch and the rest of the tour afterward were uneventful. Jack continued to lead the tour and regale Zane with tales of just how not boring life in Eureka could be. Nathan watched in amazed amusement, adding the occasional clarification, as Jack managed to get Zane to open up more and more.  


Nathan had planned for the three of them to have dinner at the cafe, but Jack, ever full of surprises, arranged for S.A.R.A.H. to prepare their meal. The informal atmosphere seemed to be all Zane needed to solidify his decision.  


“I think I'm ready to come to work at Global Dynamics, Dr. Stark, but I have a couple of conditions,” Zane said.  


“I'm listening,” Nathan said and turned more toward Zane.  


“First, and this is a deal breaker, I do not want to work with Parish.”  


“I give you my word that you will only have to do so in catastrophic situations,” Nathan said as Jack laughed.  


Zane nodded, “That's acceptable. I'd also like to be considered to take part in the big bang experiment you told me about.”  


Nathan grinned, “That experiment is one of the reasons I sought you out, Mr. Donovan. I can't imagine a better team to run it than you and Dr. Deacon.”  


Zane's eyes widened. “Henry Deacon? The man is brilliant, but he's considered almost as much of a rebel as I am. Why would you team us up on something so important?”  


“Henry has strong objections to the use of science in the development of weapons. Like you, he has a great love of exploring the unknown and learning all he can. This experiment is perfect for you both,” Nathan smiled.  


“And I won't have to worry about what you're up to if you're working with Henry,” Jack grinned.  


“Admit it, Carter,” Zane smirked, “you love the challenge you know I'm going to be.”  


“Welcome to Eureka, Zane,” Jack smiled.  


Nathan was pleased. He had always loved hiring brilliant scientists, but somehow Zane's acceptance of employment paled in comparison to the smile on Jack's face.

 

It cost Jack a full week of on-call night duty to get Jo to drop by the bunker that night with paperwork that required his “immediate” signature and to offer Zane a ride back to Abby's. (At least he won the $50.00 bet that Zane would accept the ride.)  


As Jack was returning from seeing Jo and Zane out, Nathan was returning from the kitchen with a glass of Scotch and a beer.  


“S.A.R.A.H., Stark One, please,” the scientist said as he handed over the beer to Jack and sat back down at the table.  


“Classified privacy mode engaged, Dr. Stark,” the AI said.  


“Thanks,” Jack said as he took the beer and sat across from Nathan.  


“I take it you want to talk to me, Jack?”  


“What makes you say that?” Jack asked, looking as innocent as he could.  


Nathan smirked. “None of those papers Lupo brought by couldn't have waited until tomorrow. She was just a way to get Zane home and give us privacy to talk.”  


And to give them time together, Carter thought to himself. Aloud he said, “Yeah, not surprised you picked up on that.”  


“What is it, Jack?”  


“I appreciate everything you've done for me and Zoe. I don't want you to think I don't, but I'm worried about all of it. I mean, I knew there would be changes to the timeline as soon as I told Henry about the time jump. There was really no way to avoid that.  


“What I didn't expect was all the changes you've made, and now I'm wondering if I'll recognize my own life when I go back. No one was killed by the volcano. There was no need to stop Tracy Fox now rather than allowing it to play out. And bringing Zane to town a year early? I just don't see why you feel some of these changes are necessary.”  


Nathan nodded and took a swallow of his drink. “I thought that might be what's bothering you. Bringing Zane to town early was to protect him. If the Feds had arrested him, it's highly unlikely that he would ever have been allowed in Eureka. I have no idea how that was pulled off in your past so I have no way of knowing if we had already inadvertantly changed it.”  


“So you figured better to be safe than sorry and arranged his arrival now,” Jack said.  


“Exactly. Getting him here early is a smaller change to history than not getting him here at all.”  


“And Fox?”  


“I don't know why I wouldn't have told you in your past, but the formation of a volcano beneath Eureka would have weakened the bedrock of the entire area. Eventually, sink holes, landslides, and actual earthquakes would have destroyed the town and GD. I'm sure you can imagine what would have happened to some of the experiments at GD.  


“Stopping Fox was a major change to your history, yes, but I'm confident that it ultimately made your job easier and saved hundreds of lives.”  


Jack rubbed the back of his neck before taking a drink of his beer. He remembered Allison telling him that she had come across several to-do lists when going through Nathan's belongings. One of the items on a list titled Urgent was one word: bedrock. She'd had no idea what it meant. It made sense to Jack now.  


“What about the old bomb testing facility buried under Tesla? There are three bodies and a cement pool of a dangerous substance down there. We can't just ignore it, and I doubt Eva will be coming to town this time around.”  


“That would be making unknown changes to your history, Jack.” Nathan said calmly.  


“Oh, shut up,” Jack grinned. “I knew you were making all these changes for good reasons, Nathan. I just don't know what my future's going to look like if I ever get back to it. Then again, you wouldn't be making these changes and risking a paradox if you thought Zoe and I were ever going to get back there.”  


Nathan lowered his head and said, “I'm sorry, Jack.”  


Jack nodded, downed the last of his beer, and said, “So, about that bunker.”  


“I've already talked to Henry about it. It's the first project he and Zane are going to handle. I have to warn you, Jack, we're hoping to find a way to safely store the substance.”  


“Why on earth would you want to store a substance that could kill most of the world when you already know how to destroy it?”  


“That substance is the reason that Mary Perkins is over a hundred years old and looks half that. There's no way that happened without altering her DNA. Think about it, Jack. If we can safely study that element X, we might be able to end debilitating diseases, heal paralysis due to accidents, or even cure cancer.”  


“You honestly think the benefit is worth the risk?”  


“Yes, I do. So does Henry. So will Zane.”  


“Then I won't object as long as you double whatever safety precautions you already have in mind and limit the number of people at risk of exposure.”  


“The first thing we'll do before moving it is to develop a cure for the rapid aging. We will do everything we can to ensure everyone's safety. And, I promise to keep you informed every step of the way.”  


“Are you going to inform Eva Thorn about it?” Jack asked out of curiosity.  


“Perhaps,” Nathan said, “but not before the substance is safely stored and we've gone through all the records.”  


“She's not going to be happy,” Jack said.  


“We won't contact her unless we need to, and we'll make sure she knows her secret is safe.”  


They returned S.A.R.A.H. to normal function and spent the next hour discussing the citizens of Eureka, Jack's time as a US Marshal, and Nathan's college experience. There was a lot of good-natured bickering involved. By the time Nathan left, Jack felt they were much closer to the friendship he knew he wanted.  


Everything hit Jack after Nathan left. Nothing would be the same again. Jack loved Kevin and Jenna like they were his own children. Now Kevin would never be that outgoing, happy teen who had just started to call Jack dad. And Jenna, God, Jenna would likely never be born. He would never get to see them again, he would never get to see the child he'd fathered with Allison.  


Jack was suddenly tempted to drown himself in a bottle of tequila. He didn't only because Zoe would be home soon, and he needed to be sober for the conversation they had to have. He had no idea how she would react.  


Jack asked S.A.R.A.H. to brew some coffee, got a cup, and sat at the table staring at the wall until Zoe arrived almost an hour later.  


She bounded in the door with all the energy of youth and called out, “Dad, I'm home.”  


“Come sit down with me, sweetheart?” Jack asked as she started upstairs.  


“Sure,” she said and made her way to the table.  


“S.A.R.A.H., Stark One, please,” Jack said as Zoe sat down beside him.  


“Classified privacy mode engaged, sheriff.”  


“Is everything okay, dad?”  


“Things could be much worse, but I can't say they're okay. Zo, Nathan and Henry don't think we're going to make it back to our future except by living through this time again.”  


Zoe shrugged one shoulder. “I kind of expected that.”  


“What? Why?”  


“Well, you said yourself that this isn't my area of study, so it was only a guess. When you and the others were sent to 1947, you went in your physical bodies and were able to leave that time period. When you all came back, you merged with your bodies that were already here. You couldn't leave then.”  


“We couldn't leave because the bridge device was destroyed.”  


Zoe shook her head. “I don't think that it was. Beverly and her people rebuilt the device. You and Grant ended up in 1947 again. You both made more changes. When you came back that time, the only change was that Allison hadn't been killed.  


“We might have had a chance to return if we had jumped back in the bodies we occupied then, but we merged with our bodies from this time. I don't think there's any changing that.”  


“You didn't think maybe you should share this theory with your father?”  


Zoe smiled and patted her father's arm as she said, “It would have just made you worry more, especially about me.”  


“I'm still your dad, you know. It's still my job to worry about you.”  


“I know, but I'm a lot tougher and more mature than I look,” she grinned.  


“You definitely are, and you always have been. I'm proud of you, Zoe.”  


“Just remember that next week. Calister's coming so I'm going to dye my hair red.”  


“Nathan is already aware of the situation so there is no need for you to dye your hair,” Jack said. He really hated that red hair on his daughter.  


“I know, but Calister liked it. Besides, a little act of rebellion here and there will keep mom from wondering too much about her suddenly mature daughter. Stop scowling, dad. I don't plan on keeping it red. I hated it,” Zoe laughed.  


Jack kept scowling and shook his head, but he couldn't argue with her logic.  


“How are you with all of this, sweetheart, really?” Jack asked. “Your mom can be brought in if you need her to be.”  


“I admit I was a bit freaked out at first, but I really am okay, dad. Seriously, how many people wish they could get a chance like this? I actually consider us pretty lucky. We can make different choices and make our lives better.”  


“Are you planning to make changes?”  


“I was thinking about it. I'm not sure yet. Who knows? Maybe I'll go native and get multiple PhD's.”  


“Oh, crap. My daughter has become a brainiac,” Jack mock complained.  


“I always was a brainiac. I just never let anyone know it,” Zoe said proudly.  


“Go to bed, brainiac,” Jack grinned. “You need some sleep so you can breeze through high school tomorrow.”  


Zoe laughed as she hugged her father, “Goodnight, dad.”  


Once Zoe was upstairs, Jack instructed S.A.R.A.H. to disengage the security protocol. The AI immediately said, “I sense that you are unusually tense, sheriff. Would you care for a massage or a glass of warm milk before bed?”  


“No, thank you, S.A.R.A.H., but there is something you can do for me, if you don't mind. I could use your help with a new hobby.”  


“Certainly, sheriff. How may I help?”  


“If you would monitor global news outlets and get me a list twice a day of bizarre stories, that would be great.”  


“Can you be more specific in what you're looking for?”  


“I'm looking for things like odd weather: tornadoes out of season or where they don't usually occur. All weather like that. Reports of people being in different places at the same time. Sightings of stars or planets closer than they should be. Just anything odd or seemingly impossible.”  


“I'll begin now and have a list for you first thing in the morning.”  


“Thanks, S.A.R.A.H., and let's just keep this between us, okay?”  


“Absolutely. Are you sure you wouldn't like some warm milk to help you sleep?”  


“No, thank you, but I don't think I'll need it. Goodnight, S.A.R.A.H.”  


Jack felt much better about things knowing that Zoe was okay being stuck in her own past. He knew that Nathan, and probably Henry, would be monitoring for any indication of a paradox. But if the world was going to end, Jack damn sure wanted a heads up so he could spend his last few hours with his daughter.

 

The situation with Calister turned out to be easier and more difficult than when Jack lived it the first time. Jack didn't have to spend all day figuring out why Eureka's electronics were going haywire, he didn't have to learn of a warrant for his daughter's arrest, and Zoe and Calister didn't run away. On the other hand, Calister wanted no part of the plan Nathan had devised to buy more time before the artificially intelligent being suffered a fatal crash.  


“I'm sorry. I can't do that,” Calister said.  


“Yes, you can. I specifically programmed you to be able to do that in case of an emergency,” Nathan said.  


“No, I'm sorry.”  


Nathan rubbed his hands down his face and started pacing. The two had been arguing for nearly an hour, and the scientist was losing his patience.  


Zoe stepped up to Calister and said, “Why can't you do it, Calister?”  


“Because I don't want to die yet,” Calister said simply. “I didn't come back to shut down before I crash. I don't want to give up what time I have left.”  


“It wouldn't be like that,” Zoe said as she put her hand on his arm. “Think of it as a medically induced coma that will keep you alive until Nathan can diagnose and heal you.”  


“You said 'heal' me. Don't you mean 'repair' me?” the AI asked.  


“No, I mean 'heal' you. You may not be flesh and blood, but you're more human than a lot of people I've met. Besides, you're my friend, and I don't want to lose you,” Zoe replied.  


“Come on, Calister,” Jack said. “This may be your only chance to live. If you don't do it, you will definitely die.”  


“Calister, please. Zoe's not the only one who doesn't want to lose you. Please shut yourself down and give me the chance to save you. I swear to you that you will not be shoved into a corner and forgotten,” Nathan said.  


“You won't give up?” Calister asked Nathan.  


“I will never give up,” Nathan assured him.  


“Okay then,” Calister nodded and shut down.  


Nathan turned away quickly, but not quickly enough that Jack and Zoe didn't see the tears in his eyes.  


“Nathan,” Jack said softly, “will he be safe here? This warehouse isn't exactly a secret.”  


“It's probably not the best place, but I can't exactly take him to GD.”  


“What about the bunker? We really don't use the spare bedroom. It's not huge, but you could turn it into a lab.”  


“And S.A.R.A.H. and I can be your sounding boards,” Zoe added.  


Nathan shook his head, “I can't impose on you two like that. Odds are that I'll spend most nights working on him until the early hours of the morning.”  


“You won't be imposing, Nathan. Plus, I'll feel better knowing S.A.R.A.H. will nag you until you eat and rest,” Jack said.  


“There's a good bit of equipment that I would need to bring in,” Nathan wavered.  


“Come on, scientist, let's get Calister to the bunker, and then you can make whatever arrangements you need to,” Jack said.  


That Saturday morning, Zoe was up, showered, and dressed when Nathan arrived at 8:00 A.M.  


“Good morning, Nathan,” she said from the table where she was eating breakfast. “Have you eaten yet?”  


“Actually, no. I thought I'd grab an early lunch,” Nathan said before sipping his Vinspresso.  


“Yeah, right. Drag yourself right over here and eat or I will spend the entire day harassing you.”  


Nathan smirked, “No, you won't. You wouldn't jeopardize Calister by doing that.” Still, Nathan joined Zoe and helped himself to some of the food laid out on the table.  


Zoe smirked back, “I didn't which day I'd harass you. I can always get Zane to help me screw with GD's systems so you end up spending all day Monday dealing with computer problems.”  


“She'd do it, Nathan. I'd tread carefully if I were you,” Jack said as he joined them at the table.  


Nathan laughed, “I don't doubt that at all. She's her father's daughter.”  


“And don't you forget it,” Zoe said.  


“What are you two doing up so early? I thought you'd be sleeping in since it's the weekend,” Nathan said.  


“I traded days off with Jo. Seems she has a picnic lunch by the lake planned with one of your brainiacs,” Jack smiled.  


“And I was hoping I might be able to help you out. I did offer to be your sounding board, and I meant it,” Zoe said.  


“You actually got up early to help me with Calister?” Nathan asked. He already knew the young woman had a good heart, but this touched him more than anything had in a long time.  


“You're my friends,” she said with a shrug.  


Nathan drank his orange juice to cover the lump in his throat.  


“I don't really know much about AI or robotics, but I thought if you broke it down to basics it might help you look at the problem with fresh eyes,” Zoe said.  


“This from the young woman who got a nearly perfect score in robotics on the SCAT in another time,” Nathan grinned.  


“Dad!” Zoe said.  


“What? I didn't know you were going to play the innocent act,” Jack said.  


“I think it's a great idea, Zoe,” Nathan interjected. “You may be right. Going back to basics may be exactly what I need to do.”  


No matter what time of the evening he arrived during the week, Zoe, Jack, or S.A.R.A.H. would prevent him from getting to work until he ate something. Zoe would make time for herself, her parents, and her friends during late afternoons and evenings on the weekends, but, more often than not, she spent Saturday and Sunday mornings working with Nathan. Nathan didn't even realize how fond he'd become of Jack and Zoe until three months later when several explosions shook GD.  


An accidental discharge of an experimental weapon damaged the structural integrity of that section of the building and caused several experiments in nearby labs to explode. Fire spread to the chemical supply room which normally would have been safe, but was compromised by the other explosions. Section Two was being evacuated, but there were people trapped. GD personnel, Carter, and Lupo went in to try to reach them. Another explosion brought the ceiling down on the group, Jack threw himself on top of Lupo to protect her and they were buried under the rubble. When another rescue team reached them, Jack was the only one of that rescue party seriously injured.  


There were two deaths in the first explosion, Jack was nearly killed in the second explosion. Dozens of researchers and support staff suffered broken bones, sprains, lacerations, and bruises.  


It nearly tore Nathan apart to pick Abby up at the B&B and Zoe at school and tell them that Jack was in surgery and might not survive. He normally would have left informing the family to Allison or someone with better people skills, but he had to be there for Zoe.  


In the waiting room, as he watched Abby sitting in a chair while Zoe paced the small room, he realized that he'd come to care more for Jack and Zoe than he had any other two people in his life. Not even Allison and Kevin had ever provoked this much emotion in him.  


Jo, after being treated in the infirmary and released, had brought paperwork for him to sign and informed him that more than half the town had set up camp in the rotunda awaiting word on Carter. Vincent was even serving coffee and muffins.  


Half an hour after Jo left, Fargo brought plates of food for Nathan and the Carter women. Abby tried repeatedly to get Zoe to eat and visibly grew more frustrated when her efforts failed.  


“I'm not hungry,” Zoe said and continued to pace when Abby tried, once again, to hand her a plate.  


“Zoe, you need to keep your strength up,” Abby said firmly, anger edging into her voice. “If you don't eat...”  


Zoe spun around to face her mother, her own anger clear and sharp, “I said I'm not hungry, and I'm sure as hell not leaving.”  


“Zoe! Sit down and eat or we definitely are leaving,” Abby said in an authoritarian tone.  


“I said no.”  


“Zoe,” Nathan said softly. He waited for her to turn to face him before he continued. “Do you remember the first weekend after I started my personal project?”  


“Yes, I remember,” she said curiously.  


“It's my turn to be a stubborn teenager,” he said.  


Zoe stared at the scientist a moment and then rolled her eyes, but took the plate from her mother and sat beside Nathan to eat.  


Abby clearly wasn't happy that Zoe listened to him rather than her own mother, but Nathan didn't care. Zoe was eating, and, aside from Jack, that's all that mattered to him just then.  


Two hours later, four hours after Jack was taken to surgery, Allison came to the waiting room. Her surprise at seeing Nathan there with Zoe and Abby was obvious, but she covered quickly.  


“Carter's out of surgery. He suffered three broken ribs, a punctured lung, a bruised kidney, a dislocated shoulder, a sprained wrist, and a broken leg. Our medical advances will help him recover from all of that quickly.  


“However, he also received a serious blow to the left side of his head. There's some serious swelling of brain tissue, but no other damage that we can see. There is the possibility of brain damage, but we won't know for certain unless he wakes up.”  


“Unless he wakes up?” Zoe said. Her eyes were wide with fear.  


“What are his chances?” Abby asked.  


Allison took a breath and said, “I have to be honest with you. We don't expect him to wake up at all.”  


“No!” Zoe screamed.  


Abby reached for Zoe, but Zoe turned and threw herself into Nathan's arms.  


Allison was as shocked as Abby was angry. Nathan ignored them both and held Zoe tight.  


“This can't be happening,” she kept repeating as she cried into Nathan's chest.  


“Zoe,” Nathan said low enough that only she could hear him, “Zoe, listen to me, sweetheart. Remember the artifact? Remember that your dad was exposed? Remember the changes we talked about, including faster healing? Allison and the doctors don't know about that. Don't give up on your dad yet. He's young and strong, he's a fighter, and he has the advantage of the artifact.”  


Zoe pulled back and wiped her tears on the tissue Allison handed her. She stood tall and proud as she said, “He'll beat this. I know he will.”  


Allison put her hand gently on Zoe's arm and said, “Zoe, please don't get your hopes too high. Your father's a strong man, but a head injury like this is nearly always fatal.”  


“You just don't know my dad,” Zoe smiled sardonically at Allison.  


“Zoe,” Allison tried again, “most people who suffer this type of head injury and survive end up living out their lives in a vegetative state. The very few who do wake up are brain damaged and don't even know their own names.”  


“My dad's not most people. You just make sure your doctors give him the best care possible and don't slack off. I'll be at home if you need me, but I'll be back in the morning.”  


“Come on, sweetie, I'll take you home and get you settled in your room with some hot tea,” Abby said as she grabbed her purse.  


“I didn't say I was going home with you, mom. I'm going to my home, and I'm going to have S.A.R.A.H. help me research head injuries.”  


“No, Zoe, you're coming home with me so I can take care of you,” Abby said. “You're too young to stay alone.”  


“You have guests to take care of and patients to counsel, and I'm perfectly capable of taking care of things with S.A.R.A.H.'s help until dad gets better.”  


“Zoe, you heard Dr. Blake. Your dad isn't going to get better. I can start making arrangements...” Abby began.  


“There are no arrangements that need to be made. If you're thinking about planning my dad's funeral, you can forget it. Even if my dad does die, that's not your place. You're the one who cheated and destroyed our family because you couldn't accept him for who he is.”  


“That's not true,” Abby protested.  


“Oh, yes, it is,” Zoe said. “You tried for years to get him to spend his spare time reading text books so he could, in your words, 'know a little more than a simpleton and not humiliate me in front of my colleagues' because you were ashamed of him.  


“You tried to do the same thing with me when I got low grades in school, which, by the way, I did just to piss you off.  


“Now you have no say in my dad's life or, if it happens, his death, and if you try to have some say over my life, I'll petition the court to become an emancipated minor.”  


Zoe left the waiting room. Nathan caught up to her as she was asking Jo for a ride home.  


“It's alright, deputy, I'll drive her,” Nathan said.  


“Is there any word on Carter?” Jo asked.  


“It's not good,” Nathan said. “Allison should be down soon to fill you in.”  


Jo nodded. Nathan led Zoe to his car.  


Zoe didn't speak during the drive. Nathan let her calm down and think things over.  


“Do you have time to come in for a few minutes?” she asked when Nathan stopped in her yard.  


Nathan turned the engine off and removed the key. “Kiddo, for you and your dad, I have all the time in the world.”  


Zoe went straight to the kitchen and grabbed two beers from the fridge.  


“Given the circumstances, I'm not going to scold you for that,” S.A.R.A.H. said. “What can I do to help you, Zoe?”  


“Can you quietly hack into the infirmary and keep tabs on things, S.A.R.A.H? I need to make sure they take care of my dad and don't act like he's a lost cause.”  


“Zoe, the Director of Global Dynamics is standing right behind you,” the AI said.  


“It's okay, S.A.R.A.H. If Zoe hadn't asked you to, I would have. You can use my passcode,” Nathan said as he typed it into the wall panel.  


“I'm glad you approve, Nathan, because I would have done it for Zoe anyway.”  


“I know, S.A.R.A.H. I'm glad Zoe and Jack have you to watch over them.”  


Zoe started up the stairs, “Come on, Nathan. I have an idea, and I need you to tell me if it's crazy or not.”  


Nathan followed Zoe to the spare bedroom where they were working on saving Calister. They sat down at the computer Nathan had set up to work on a virtual model of Calister.  


“Allison said the blow to his head could leave my dad in a vegetative state if he wakes up. He was hit hard enough that his brain is swollen. What if Calister took some kind of electronic blow, a power surge, that damaged his system and erased the incident from his memory?”  


Nathan considered aloud, “His processor could be damaged enough that it set off a slow moving cascading failure that would lead to system termination. You may be on to something, Zoe.”  


Nathan began pulling up files on the computer as he said, “You remember how we copied his files to create this simulation? Do you think you can hook him back up and copy just his memory files?”  


“I'm on it,” Zoe said as she got up and went to work.  


No one questioned Zoe missing a week of school, especially when she dropped in to pick up her homework assignments.  


No one questioned that Nathan seemed to have moved into the bunker for the duration. At least, no one questioned it to his face, which really was a shame because he was looking for someone or something to take his anger out on.  


Nathan drove Zoe to Global Dynamics in the mornings. She stayed in the infirmary while he worked. By the end of the second day, she had given the medical personnel so much hell that Allison came to see him first thing on the third morning.  


“You have to stop allowing her to sit with him all day, Nathan. She's already driving the staff up the wall.”  


“How many patients are in the infirmary, Allison?”  


“Just Carter right now. Why?”  


“Then why is it that the only patient's urine bag was nearly overflowing just after shift change yesterday morning? Why is the only patient, a comatose patient at that, not being rolled periodically to avoid bed sores? Why is it that this is the only patient's third day in the infirmary and not one test has been done to determine if the swelling of his brain is reducing or increasing? Why is it that during the time she's spent with her father, he's only been checked once for indications of pain, and only then at Zoe's insistence?  


“And why is it that the doctors, nurses, and orderlies are too cowardly to bring their complaints about a patient's family member to me and instead send my ex-wife, the DOD liaison?”  


“I wasn't aware of all that, but I'm not the medical director, Nathan,” Allison said.  


“Obviously. You being the medical director is actually not a bad idea, however, that's a discussion for another day. In the meantime, I'd appreciate it if you would tell your friends in the infirmary that if they don't stop complaining and start doing theirs jobs, they will be redacted with no verifiable work history during their employment here.”  


“Nathan, don't you think that's a bit harsh?”  


“It's nowhere near as harsh as them ignoring a patient entrusted to their care.”  


After Nathan left work on those days, he and Zoe would go home, eat dinner, and work on saving Calister. Abby and Jo had both dropped in to check on them. Both left satisfied that the two of them were as okay as possible under the circumstances.  


The only real changes during the second week were that Jack was taken better care of and Zoe, albeit reluctantly and only with the assurance that Nathan would keep an eye on her father, returned to school. By the end of the second week, Nathan had redacted two medical personnel: a nurse with six years at Global and an orderly with four years. True to his word, Nathan ordered that no employment history be given to either. They would both have great difficulty obtaining employment.  


Toward the end of the second week, Jo and GD security completed their separate investigations into the explosions and handed their reports in just one day apart. Jo submitted her report first, and the GD report showed the same events and conclusions.  


Dr. Parish had left an experimental prototype of a sound wave enhancer running while he went to lunch at Café Diem. The prototype malfunctioned and, with no one monitoring it, began directing sound waves through a wall and into another lab, causing wires to melt and short out in the experimental weapon.  


Nathan allowed Jo the pleasure of arresting Parish on two counts of manslaughter, multiple counts of reckless endangerment, and one count of vandalism for the damage to GD. The DOD would throw Parish into a deep, dark hole somewhere.  


The third week brought good news in another area. Nathan and Zoe brought Calister back online.  


“I'm okay now? You fixed the problem?” Calister asked as he sat up and looked around.  


“You're better than okay. You're good as new,” Nathan said and then explained to Calister what he and Zoe had done.  


“I was struck by lightning? I thought my primary systems were shielded.”  


“I did some research on that storm,” Zoe said. “It was in Oklahoma. A group of storm chasers recorded over two dozen rapid fire strikes to one point near the highway. When they went to investigate the area, they weren't able to find evidence of even one strike. We think that's because they all hit you.”  


Nathan added, “You weren't built to withstand that much voltage at once. It's a miracle it didn't destroy you on the spot.”  


“Thank you for saving me, Nathan,” Calister said.  


“It was my pleasure to help you, Calister, but the thanks goes to Zoe. She's the one who figured out what happened to you.”  


Calister looked at Zoe in surprise. “You really helped Nathan save me?”  


“Of course, that's what friends are for,” Zoe said.  


“I don't know how to repay you, Zoe,” Calister said.  


“I may have an idea about that,” Nathan said.  


“Fill, me in,” Calister smiled.  


“It's nice to see you up and about, Calister,” S.A.R.A.H. said as the three went downstairs and sat at the table with the coffee she had made for them.  


Calister looked all around and said, “Your house is AI?”  


Zoe grinned and nodded, “That's S.A.R.A.H. She's more like part of our family than just our house.”  


“Speaking of family, is your dad at work? I'd like to thank him, too.”  


Zoe looked away so Nathan said, “There was an accident a couple of weeks ago. Jack's in the infirmary in a coma.”  


“Zoe, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?” Calister said.  


“I think you and I can help Zoe and Jack, but we have to do it very soon,” Nathan said.  


Zoe was instantly on alert. “What's going on, Nathan?”  


“You know your dad is making very slight progress. The DOD doesn't feel he's making enough progress to justify keeping him at Global. They're pressuring me to move him to a long-term care facility because it would be cheaper and would free up his bed for active personnel.”  


“We can't let them do that,” Zoe said angrily.  


“We're not, Zoe. I already have a plan, but it will be much easier if S.A.R.A.H. and Calister help.”  


“I'm in,” Calister said.  


“What do you need me to do, Nathan?” S.A.R.A.H. asked.  


“You two don't even know what my highly illegal plan is yet.”  


“You plan to help Jack. That's enough,” S.A.R.A.H. replied.  


“Exactly,” Calister said. “That's what friends do.”  


That was Wednesday night. They implemented Nathan's plan in the early morning hours on Sunday. Zoe spent the night with Pilar at Nathan's insistence. He wanted her as far from the illegal activity as possible and wouldn't take no for an answer.  


S.A.R.A.H. recorded two hours of video in the infirmary, Section Five, and all the hallways in between. She then looped the recording so security would have no idea what was going on.  


Nathan and Calister used the hallways S.A.R.A.H. had recorded to slip into the infirmary to Jack's room and began to unhook him from the monitors relaying his condition to the medical staff.  


“I wouldn't do that,” Henry said as he and Fargo stepped into Jack's room. “You've redacted two people for not watching him closely. Unhook him now and the entire staff will come running.”  


“Henry, what are you doing here?” Nathan asked.  


“Zoe called me. She said you two need a chaperon. Looks like she's right. Fargo.”  


Fargo went to Jack's bed and unhooked a wire from Jack and hooked it to himself, then another and another until Fargo was the only one being monitored by the medical staff. When Fargo was done, Calister gently picked Jack up. Fargo climbed into the bed in Jack's place.  


“Don't blame me if I'm asleep when you get back,” Fargo said through a yawn.  


Calister carried Jack out of the room as Nathan and Henry followed quietly. They didn't speak until they were inside the Section Five lab containing the artifact chamber.  


“You told Fargo what we're doing?” Calister asked once they were safely inside.  


“I told him there's something in Section Five that we believe can help Jack, but that it isn't FDA or DOD approved,” Henry said.  


Nathan led them to the last door between them and the artifact. Calister eased Jack to the floor.  


“What makes you think getting him closer will work if it didn't already help him in the infirmary, Nathan?” Henry asked.  


“There's a total of fifteen different shields around this room and lab. I don't think it was able to penetrate them, at least not enough to help Jack,” Nathan said and slapped his hand on the door.  


Jack's body jerked on the floor. It was the first response to stimuli that he'd shown since the accident. Nathan, Henry, and Calister watched in awe and fascination as Jack visibly improved over the next few minutes. His color improved, he breathed deeper, he moved more, and when Nathan checked, there was pupil response to a penlight.  


Nathan said, “Okay, let's get him back. We can't risk being here much longer.”  


“Do you think it's enough?” Calister asked.  


“It's definitely enough to make the DOD back off, and it's enough to jump start his recovery. I'll bring him again later if I need to.”  


They returned Jack to his room. Once Jack was reconnected and Fargo was up, the four men slipped out of the facility. They went to the bunker for a drink only to find Zoe pacing restlessly.  


“How's my dad?” she asked before the door even closed behind them.  


“You're supposed to be at Pilar's, Zoe,” Nathan said.  


“I'm a grown woman, in case you forgot, Nathan. I can do whatever I please,” she snapped.  


Henry hid his grin behind his hand. Calister didn't bother hiding his. Fargo hid behind Calister.  


Nathan took a deep breath and calmly said, “Yes, you are, and, yes, you can. Zoe, the whole point of you being at Pilar's was so that, if we got caught, you wouldn't look like an accomplice. You know as well as I do that, if you'd gotten into trouble, your dad would kill me when he wakes up.  


“When? Did you say when? Nathan, did it work?” Zoe asked.  


“He's still in a coma, but it definitely helped. There was marked improvement when we left him.”  


Nathan, again, found his arms full of a crying Zoe Carter. This time, however, it was tears of joy that she shed. Nathan was okay with that.  


Fargo moved closer to Henry and said, “Did Dr. Stark just agree that fifteen year old Zoe is a grown woman?”  


“Oh, boy,” Henry said.  


Calister helped Zoe get coffee for everyone while Nathan and Henry sat Fargo down at the table and began explaining everything to him. Fargo only interrupted a couple of times for clarification. Nathan expected incredulity at the least or anger if Fargo thought he was being teased.  


Nathan was proud when Fargo's response was, “Zoe, I'm sorry you and your dad had to go through all this. At the ages you should be this year or the ages you are according to experience, we're lucky to have you and your dad here in Eureka. If there's anything I can do, you just let me know.”  


Fargo then turned to Nathan and Henry and said, “Now that I know what's been going on, I'd like to help. I can help go through that daily collection of articles rather than just monitoring the search program you had me set up. I can also keep a closer eye on sheriff Carter's care as well as take some of the load of paperwork off your hands, Dr. Stark.”  


Nathan grinned proudly at the young man, “I always knew you had it in you, Fargo.”  


“Thank you, Dr. Stark,” Fargo said.  


“Let's make that Nathan, Douglas.”  


Fargo's grin almost split his face in two, “Thank you, Nathan.”  


After Henry and Fargo left, Calister said, “I guess I should head to the B&B.”  


“No, you should not. I know your room looks like a lab right now, but we can get it fixed up over the next couple of days,” Zoe said.  


“My room?” Calister asked.  


“Your room,” Zoe confirmed. “And do not complain. Nathan's room is next to yours. He's been staying here with me since my dad was hurt. I see no reason that should change.”  


“Okay, then. Thank you, Zoe.”

 

The next week was Zoe's birthday. She was actually turning twenty-one, but the world thought she was turning sixteen. She went to Vincent about a job; he hired her on the spot. She went to her mom to ask for Abby's signature to get her license. Abby refused.  


“You're still too young, Zoe,” Abby said. “I just don't think you're responsible enough.”  


Zoe folded her arms across her chest. “I'm responsible enough to be making straight A's in the toughest high school in the country. I'm responsible enough to try to ensure that I'm able to get to work and school without inconveniencing anyone else.”  


“If you're worried about transportation, move in with me. I'll get you to school and work.”  


“That's what this is about? You're pissed I didn't move in with you so you can control me? Let me tell you right now, in no uncertain terms, that is not going to happen. I don't care if I have to walk everywhere until dad wakes up or I turn eighteen. I am not moving in with you.”  


“You're living in an underground bunker that only has one door, you have a man twice your age that you only recently met living there, and now you've invited another male stranger to live with you. That's not responsible behavior, Zoe. I can have a judge grant me emergency custody of you and have you living here by this time tomorrow,” Abby said angrily.  


“Do that, and it will be the last time you ever see me,” Zoe said, her voice and eyes calm but cold as ice.  


“You would run away just because I won't sign for your driver's license?”  


“I will walk away from you completely to keep you from controlling and emotionally abusing me again.” Zoe turned around and walked out the door.  


Zoe intended to walk to the Sheriff's Office and beg Jo for a ride to Global Dynamics. She had just got out of sight of the B&B when her phone rang.  


“Hello,” she said after digging her phone out of her back pocket.  


“Zoe, it's Zane. Are you okay?”  


“Yeah, what's up?”  


“I was just at lunch with Jo. She got a call from your mom saying you had just left there walking toward town. She demanded Jo pick you up and take you back there. You're a minor, Zoe. Jo's taking her time getting there, but if he sees you, she'll have to take you to your mom.”  


“Damn it,” Zoe said and looked around. There was no one living close enough to the B&B that she could trust.  


“Listen, Zoe. Duck into the woods near Coriolis Drive. I'll call Henry to come get you. He's the closest person I can think of.”  


“Thanks, Zane. I owe you one.”  


Half an hour later, Zoe was climbing into Henry's tow truck when he pulled up at a stop sign. She slid down in the seat to keep from being seen.  


“I'm thinking you want to talk to Nathan right now, but he's in a meeting with General Mansfield,” Henry said without looking at Zoe.  


“Great. This really isn't my day,” Zoe said and ran her hand through her hair.  


“I left a message for him to meet me at my garage as soon as he can. I also called Calister and asked him to bring you a change of clothes.”  


Zoe felt some of the tension drain from her body at Henry's words. “I always knew you were an angel in disguise, Henry Deacon.”  


“Maybe, but I can be as sneaky as the devil when I want to,” Henry grinned.  


Zoe didn't have to wait long. Henry and Nathan had set up code words early on. As soon as Nathan got the message from Fargo, he knew it was about Zoe and left Global Dynamics as soon as he had verified that Mansfield had left Eureka.  


“Are you okay, Zoe?” he asked as he arrived at the lab where Henry and Zoe were waiting, having gotten a few details from Henry.  


“My mother's being a first class bitch. If I have to leave my dad and my home because of her, I will never forgive her.”  


“That's not going to happen, Zoe. I won't allow it. Now, calm down and tell me what happened.”  


Zoe told him everything.  


Nathan never gave her details, and she didn't ask. Abby left the next day for a mandatory three week convention of government employed psychiatrists. Zoe was given a GD internship working with Henry twice a week. The internship included full use of a GD car and a driver's license restricted to driving only in Eureka.  


Zoe was relieved, and she knew exactly how lucky she was.  


Nathan had begun to consider another 2:00 AM run to Section Five with Carter. It turned out not to be necessary. Zoe was at school when she got the text from Nathan. She walked out of the classroom without a word, leaving everything but her purse.  


It was when she walked into her dad's private room in the Global infirmary and saw him smile at her that Zoe broke down and cried.

 

Jack was thrilled to be home. He wasn't so thrilled to learn about everything they hadn't been able to tell him in the infirmary. “I can't believe what I'm hearing. I don't even know what to raise hell about first!”  


“Be mindful of your blood pressure, sheriff,” S.A.R.A.H. admonished.  


“My ex-wife has gone psycho, there's now proof that I'm somehow connected to the artifact, and, oh yeah, my friends and my daughter risked going to prison for treason just to save me. My blood pressure is the last thing on my mind!” Jack nearly yelled.  


“Dad, it's okay. We didn't get caught.”  


Nathan said, “Jack, I admit that I should have kept my plans from Zoe, but on the off chance that something went wrong, I didn't want her to be caught off guard.”  


“You shouldn't have had any plans, Nathan. You should have done what the DOD said and put me in a long term care facility,” Jack said, pointing at Nathan in anger. “I would have woken up eventually, and it could have been to be told that you're all traitors and I'd never seen you again.”  


“We weren't about to let any of that happen, my friend,” Henry said.  


“Zoe's right, sheriff,” Calister said. “No one was caught, and it's behind us now. I think we have more pressing concerns at the moment, such as Zoe's mother,” Calister said.  


Jack rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. “You're right, Calister. By the way, it's good to see you again.”  


“Thanks, sheriff.”  


“Okay, Zoe, tell me again what happened with your mom,” Jack said.  


“It started the day you were injured. They tried to get me to eat, but I was too upset. She tried the intimidation tactics that my fifteen year old self would have given in to, but it didn't work. It only took a few words from Nathan to remind me how we...”  


Nathan cleared his throat.  


Zoe rolled her eyes and continued, “Okay, how stubborn I was about him eating when Calister was hurt, and I sat down beside him to eat.”  


Jack gave Nathan a look of gratitude as Zoe went on, “She got angry about it, but she didn't say anything. After Allison told us that your doctors didn't expect you to wake up, Nathan was the one who got me to calm down and think clearly. She got even angrier.  


“She expected me to just pack up and move in with her. I made it clear I was coming to my home. She kept pushing, and I said everything I swore I'd never say to her.”  


Jack put his good arm around his little girl's shoulders, knowing what she would have said and how she would have felt afterward.  


Henry, and then Nathan, finished the tale with Zoe nodding her agreement at times.  


“She's going to accuse you of putting ideas in my head, dad, because she doesn't believe I can think for myself.”  


“Actually, she'll probably blame Nathan for putting ideas in both our heads because she doesn't believe I can think about anything but work,” Jack said jokingly.  


“I relish the thought of her trying,” Nathan smirked.  


The conversation calmed after that. It wasn't long before Zoe and Calister decided to go play video games to unwind.  


“You went above and beyond to protect my daughter. Again. Thank you, Nathan.”  


“You mean when I wasn't getting her involved in treason?” Nathan smiled.  


“I think we've all broken a few DOD rules over the years,” Jack grinned. “You kept her healthy and sane when she would have worried herself sick over me. You even protected her when she felt threatened by her mother.”  


“What are you going to do about Abby? You would win a custody battle, but that would bring unwanted attention on you both.”  


“If it weren't for Zoe, I'd arrest her for something to get her out of my hair,” Jack scowled.  


“I can think of three options. You won't like the first. You'll hate the second. You will despise and refuse the third.”  


Jack shrugged. “Tell me what you've got, scientist.”

 

On the first school day after Abby returned to town, Nathan sent a couple of GD security officers to bring her to the bunker, in cuffs if necessary. Abby was furious when she walked in the door. “Nice display of power, Dr. Stark, but I'm not impressed,” she said by way of greeting.  


“We didn't think you would come if we simply called and asked,” Nathan smirked. “And I couldn't care less if you're impressed. That isn't the reason for bringing you here.”  


Jack had to suppress his smirk as Abby unconsciously swallowed and stepped back from Nathan. He'd almost forgotten how frightening and intimidating the scientist could be.  


“What exactly is the purpose of this literal kidnapping?” she asked.  


Jack stood up from the couch. “First, this is not a kidnapping. It's a mandatory meeting with your boss to which you received an escort.  


“Second, the purpose of this meeting is to introduce you to S.A.R.A.H.”  


“Sarah?” Abby said. “Got a new girlfriend you didn't tell me about?”  


“Good morning, Dr. Carter. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm S.A.R.A.H. Self actuated residential automated habitat.”  


“What the hell was that?” Abby asked as she turned in circles looking for the source of the voice.  


“That was S.A.R.A.H. She's the artificial intelligence that makes this bunker a smart house,” Jack said.  


“S.A.R.A.H. is the reason that Zoe and Jack are free to live their lives rather than being quarantined at Global Dynamics. She performs medical scans on a regular schedule, ensures they eat properly and get the proper amount of rest, and is capable of quarantining them and calling for emergency assistance should the need arise.”  


“And why would the need to quarantine them arise?” Abby asked snidely.  


“Not long after Zoe and Jack arrived in Eureka, they were affected by a classified project. It is imperative that they both be monitored to determine the extent to which they were affected,” Nathan said.  


Abby was fuming. “I should take Zoe straight back to LA and sue you bastards for reckless endangerment.”  


Jack said, “You signed a non-disclosure agreement, Abby.”  


“You wouldn't dare,” she said to Jack.  


Jack shrugged. “Not my call to make.”  


Abby tried to slap Jack, but S.A.R.A.H. surrounded her with a force field. “There will be no violence against my residents on my watch,” the AI said.  


“Now, that's a display of power,” Nathan said, not at all bothering to hide his amusement.  


“Bastard,” Abby said. “Consider this my resignation.”  


“As long as you don't think Zoe is leaving with you,” Nathan said. “Jack was telling you the truth about the consequences of attempting to take her from here.”  


“Just let me out of this damn force field,” Abby growled.  


“Release her, S.A.R.A.H.,” Jack said, and the AI complied.  


What happened then seemed to Jack to take place in slow motion. Abby turned around, reached into her purse, and turned back around with a gun in her hand. Jack stepped sideways, placing himself between her and Nathan, even as he raised his hands toward Abby in a stop gesture.  


Abby flew back against the wall and hit it hard enough for her to be dazed for several minutes. The gun flew from her hand straight to Jack's. The front door opened, and the two security officers rushed inside. Nathan instructed them to restrain Abby Carter and to call Deputy Lupo to arrest her.  


Nathan led Jack to the table to sit down. A glass of water was suddenly in front of him, and Jack drank half of it.  


Time gradually began to move normally as Nathan and S.A.R.A.H. gave Jo their statements. The official story was that there was no audio or video record of the incident by Nathan's order because the three were meeting to discuss a classified project. The topic of discussion had changed to Zoe. Abby had gotten progressively angrier until she pulled the gun on the men. S.A.R.A.H. had tasered her, and Abby had dropped the gun. Jack had picked it up as S.A.R.A.H. notified the security team of an emergency.  


The first thing Jack was completely clear for was Jo voicing her concern.  


“This may not be a cut and dry conviction, Dr. Stark. Carter is still recovering from a serious head injury and the DOD may question whether or not S.A.R.A.H was programmed to lie about what happened.”  


“I'm sure when you run a check on the gun, you'll find it's registered to Abby. That will support our statements. So will the fact that Jack is still recovering and is in no condition to participate in an ambush.”  


“Fair point,” Jo said. “At this point, I plan to charge her with attempted murder and attempted murder of a law enforcement officer.”  


“I would go with two counts of attempted murder,” Allison said as she came in and heard what Jo said, “since Carter is on extended medical leave.”  


“No,” Jo insisted. “Medical leave or not, Carter is still the sheriff of record in Eureka. This was the attempted murder of a law enforcement officer, and that's what I'm charging her with.”  


“I have to agree with Deputy Lupo,” Nathan said.  


“Alright then. I'll do what I can to push it through,” Allison said. “How is Jack holding up?”  


“I'm not sure yet,” Nathan admitted. “I'm hoping he's just worried about how Zoe will take the news.”  


“I hope so, too. Call if you need me,” Allison said. At Nathan's nod, Allison and Jo, along with the security officers, took Abby to jail.  


“S.A.R.A.H.,” Nathan began as he sat beside Jack at the table.  


“Classified privacy mode already engaged,” the AI said.  


“Jack, are you okay?”  


“That was the artifact, wasn't it? I'm starting to tap into it like Carl Carlson and Kevin.”  


“Yes and no. Carl and Kevin were being overtaken by the artifact as if it were trying to make them, in turn, it's new home. You actually are tapping into it rather than it overcoming you.”  


“It brought us here. It wants me here.”  


“No, I don't think that's the case. You brought you and Zoe here.”  


“How and why would I do that?”  


“There was a surge of radiation from the artifact at the same moment of your time jump. Henry and I believe you tapped into the power of that surge. That or you caused the surge by initiating the time jump.  


“That's the how. Only you know the why, though I have my suspicions.”  


“That's not...No. I didn't...Why would I put Zoe through this?” Jack said in disbelief.  


Nathan remained silent and waited for Jack to work that answer out for himself.  


“Oh, God. I didn't want to lose her or leave her behind.”  


“That's what Henry and I believe. Jack, what were you thinking just before the time jump?”  


“We had been fighting wormholes all day. Zane and the others came up with a possible solution that didn't quite work right. Instead of closing, all the wormholes coalesced into one large one that came close to destroying the town.  


“Zane and Fargo rigged a device that would close it if it was detonated in the center, but someone had to be wearing it for it to work. Of course, it was me who wore it and jumped into the wormhole.  


“I saw my whole life, including things that couldn't possibly have happened. Later that afternoon, Allison told me that we were expecting a baby.  


“I guess it all hit me when we passed my old car with us in it, all we've gained and all we've lost. I started thinking about what I would change if I could do it all over again.”  


“Was there any particular thing you were thinking you would change?” Nathan asked.  


“Actually, there was. I knew I would try to save you, and if I couldn't, I'd at least make sure we were friends.”  


“I'm going to ask you a question that may be uncomfortable. Before you answer, I need you to know that it seems to take some powerful emotion for you to tap into the artifact.”  


Jack nodded and said, “Okay, what's the question?”  


“Are you in love with me, Jack? Did you come back in time to be with me?”  


Jack knew the question was coming. He'd known it since he'd admitted that he would have changed the future to save Nathan's life if given the chance. What he didn't know was how Nathan would react to the answer. He also knew it was too late to turn back now, and he really didn't want to.  


He turned his head to look into Nathan's eyes and said, “Are you going to hate me if I say yes?”  


“The most emotional pain I have ever felt and the most difficult thing I've ever done was telling Zoe that you were badly hurt and might die. I believed at the time that it was because the two of you were so kind to me when I thought I would lose Calister.  


“But Zoe would do or say something that would remind me so much of you that I would nearly cry. When I walked into that infirmary and saw you awake, well, I don't remember ever being happier.  


“So, no, I won't hate you for saying yes, Jack, because I love you, too.”  


The two men leaned toward each other, and their lips met in a gentle kiss before Jack pulled back.  


“What's wrong?”  


“Nathan, you don't think I can control people's emotions, do you?”  


“I think if you could do that, Abby Carter wouldn't have tried to slap you, much less shoot you.”  


The next kiss was deeper, sweeter, and definitely longer.

 

Zoe came home from school to find her dad and Nathan cuddled together on the couch. They both watched her and waited for her reaction, their emotions plain on their faces: Nathan only mildly worried that she would object and content with Jack in his arms; her dad worried that she would be shocked and hopeful that she would be happy for him.  


Zoe wasn't shocked and she certainly didn't object. She had seen her dad privately mourn Nathan after the time loop, and she had seen his reaction to the realization that Nathan was alive when they had jumped back in time.  


And Nathan? She had seen him as worried and frightened for her dad as she was, and she had seen him bend or utterly break laws to protect her dad.  


Zoe smiled and cuddled up on the other side of her dad. She was pleased to feel Nathan's hand on her shoulder.  


“So you're okay with this, sweetheart?” Jack asked.  


“Eh, I guess so. It could be worse, I guess. You could have hooked up with Seth Osborne.”  


“Oh, dear God! Zoe!” Jack scolded as Nathan roared with laughter.  


“I knew our girl would approve, sheriff,” S.A.R.A.H. said.  


“By the way, nice job tasering my mom, S.A.R.A.H. Thank you for protecting dad and Nathan.”  


Jack extracted himself from his boyfriend and daughter and turned to Zoe, “You know about that?”  


“This is Eureka, dad. I knew probably around the time Jo got here. Everyone kept waiting for me to be picked up or called home. Each teacher was more surprised than the last when I walked into the classroom.”  


Nathan scowled, “That's the one thing I hate about Eureka. I'm sorry about what happened, Zoe, and I'm sorry you found out that way.”  


Zoe shook her head, “You didn't cause my mom to flip out, and news usually doesn't spread quite that quickly. I guess this coming on top of dad's injury and miraculous recovery had everyone expecting me to flip out.”  


Jack took Zoe's hand in his. “Honestly? I was worried you'd be upset.”  


“I didn't say I'm not upset, just that I'm not flipping out. I'm not surprised, though. You didn't see her when she threatened to go after custody of me, dad. She was just...cruel.”  


“She always was a little possessive and bossy,” Jack said.  


“Possessive and bossy? Try covetous and domineering. She acted like I was her property and should be happy about it. I'm just grateful for S.A.R.A.H.'s quick response time.”  
“It wasn't S.A.R.A.H.,” Jack said and looked away from his little girl.  


“Huh?” Zoe asked. She easily read the guilt and fear of her anger in his body language and hesitance to speak.  


Jack told her everything that had happened as Nathan kept a hand on his shoulder for support. Zoe got up and began pacing the living room.  


“You have every right to hate me, Zoe, especially after all this with your mom. It didn't happen the first time. I don't know what changed it.”  


“Okay, just stop right there,” Zoe said firmly. “Nothing you did, not a damn thing, dad, caused this. It's all on me.”  


“Just because you said some things in anger when I was hurt...” Jack started.  


Zoe sat down and took her dad's hand in hers. “That wasn't it. She was possessive and controlling when I was fifteen. I didn't have the guts to stand up to her then. It's part of the reason I kept running away to get your attention. But I'm a different person now, and I do have the guts to stand up to her.  


“She got angry that I stood up to her and couldn't deal with it so she flipped out like some crazy stalker. That's not your fault, dad, or mine. Mom is sick, more so than we ever guessed.”  


“Zoe's right, Jack. Abby is ill and has hidden it well for years. I don't think your marriage ever really stood a chance,” Nathan said as Jack sat back and leaned against him.  
“I'm sorry you had to deal with her, Zo. I didn't realize how bad things were for you, and I should have,” Jack said.  


“It's not like she beat me or starved me or anything like that. She was just overbearing. The two of you balanced my life, and I'm stronger because of it. I owe you both for that.”  


Jack nodded and squeezed Zoe's hand. “You still haven't said how you feel about the fact that I caused our time jump.”  


Zoe shrugged. “I'm okay with it. I mean, I wish you hadn't gotten hurt and that mom hadn't gone nuts, but it's pretty cool otherwise. And I think Nathan can vouch for the fact that I don't want to lose you either.”  


“I told you she'd be okay. Zoe's a fighter and will always land on her feet,” Nathan said and kissed Jack's temple.  


“And that's my cue to spend the night with Pilar. What I said years ago about never making out in front of me again still stands, dad,” Zoe pointed at him and said.  


Zoe ignored her dad's stammering and Nathan's laughter and ran upstairs to pack an overnight bag, actually grateful for the excuse to leave. What she told her dad was true: she was fine with him and Nathan as a couple, she was fine with the time jump, and she was okay with her mom's arrest. Her problem was her dad's connection to the artifact and how it might affect him. That was going to take some time for her to deal with.  


There was also the fact that her interests had changed, or rather, had expanded. Now, she was as interested in AI, robotics, and psychology as in medicine. Although, she supposed, knowledge of the human body and mind would be partly required for AI robotics. It would surely be valuable in those areas.  


All else aside, a night at Pilar's spent pigging out on pizza and soda while watching a mindless movie would help clear her head enough to deal with everything. Besides, she had missed Pilar like crazy. She would discuss her concerns with her dad and Nathan another day. She knew she needed a break tonight, and her two favorite men needed time together.  


Done with her packing, she called Calister and arranged for him to spend the night at Nathan's.

 

Jack's physical injuries had healed at an astounding rate. The only remnants of the explosion were an occasional stiff shoulder, nightmares, and an irritating tendency to tire easily that the doctors said was normal after being inactive for so long.  


Because he realized how close he'd actually come to dying he had refrained from scolding anyone for babying him. Even Jo, who never coddled him, refused to let him get up and get his own drink on the occasions she'd visited. Only Allison allowed him any independence. He suspected, however, that was because she was informally in charge of his follow up care and rehab due to the entire medical staff being terrified of Zoe.  


After leaning into Nathan on the way upstairs, it was no surprise to Jack that Nathan was surprised to be pulled into Jack's bedroom.  


“Jack, there's no rush,” Nathan said as he caressed Jack's cheek.  


“I've wasted enough time, Nathan. Besides, if I wake up tomorrow and this whole time jump has been a dream, I at least want to know how it feels to make love to you.”  


There was no hesitation after that. They slowly removed each other's clothes, taking their time and exploring with hands and mouths.  


Jack had never experienced anything so amazing. Nathan's hands set him on fire and his mouth cooled the flames. Jack felt as though he were floating in the middle of space as his body responded to Nathan.  


Jack pulled Nathan on top of him as he lowered himself on the bed. He moaned in pleasure when he finally felt the weight of Nathan's body pressing his own to the mattress. He eagerly leaned his head to the side as Nathan began to cover his body with open mouthed kisses. Each moment of the wet heat of Nathan's mouth on his skin sent sparks of electricity throughout Jack's body.  


Jack nearly bucked Nathan off of him when the scientist began stroking his cock at the same time he latched onto and began sucking Jack's left nipple.  
“Damn you, scientist,” Jack gasped at Nathan's chuckle.  


Nathan's response was to twist his wrist as his hand slid to the head of his lover's cock and elicited a loud moan of pleasure. The scientist raised his head long enough to say, “I'm going to make you scream my name in pleasure, Jack.”  


Jack had no doubt about that, but he was determined to give as good as he was getting. He flipped them over and kissed his way down Nathan's body, not stopping until his mouth was filled with Nathan's cock.  


The feel and taste of Nathan combined with the moans and gasps Nathan couldn't hold back and the way the scientist writhed with pleasure quickly had Jack addicted. He only moved away from Nathan's cock when it was obvious the man would come soon if he didn't.  


Jack suddenly found himself face down on the bed with Nathan's weight back on top of his body. Jack felt Nathan's cock between his legs, rubbing against his balls as Nathan thrust slowly against him. Jack was sure he'd never felt anything better as he pushed his ass up to meet Nathan's thrusts.  


“Lube?” Nathan growled, smiling when Jack shivered.  


Jack didn't want to move, and he didn't want Nathan to move, either. Only the knowledge that he was about to feel even better made him answer.  


“Drawer.”  


The few seconds it took Nathan to get the lube and return felt like an eternity to Jack. He was so glad to feel Nathan's skin against his again that the coldness of the lube-coated finger probing his ass didn't phase him at all.  


Jack spread his legs to let Nathan between them. He spread them wider as Nathan finally slid a finger inside him. He shivered and writhed on Nathan's finger as the man growled lowly into his ear, “So damn tight, Jack. Feels so good. I'm going to make you feel things you never imagined.”  


Jack moaned again as he felt another finger join the first inside him while Nathan continued speaking promises of pleasure in his ear.  


Jack couldn't be bothered to form a coherent thought, much less speak. Nathan had reduced him to pleasurable sensations and animalistic noises, and Jack loved it.  


He soon found himself upright in Nathan's lap, his back to his lover's chest, and impaled on his cock. Fireworks constantly exploded behind his eyes from the thrusts unerringly nailing his prostate. He didn't know or care if minutes or hours passed; he only cared that the exquisite pleasure continued.  


It wasn't until he felt Nathan's hot release inside him that Jack's own orgasm exploded through his body. He would have been disappointed it was over if the intense pleasure hadn't knocked him out.  


Jack came to slowly as he snuggled into the warm arms wrapped around him. The fog slowly cleared from his memory, and he groaned in frustration as he realized what happened.  


“Oh, God. I'm never going to live that down, am I?”  


Nathan turned Jack's face to his. “That was my fault, and I'm sorry. Are you okay?”  


Jack frowned. “I'm better than okay, but I'm sorry you're sorry because I don't have any regrets at all.”  


Nathan's eyes widened and he said, “I'm only sorry you passed out, Jack. I'm not at all sorry that we made love.”  


“Good. Now what do you mean about it being your fault?”  


“I should have kept the pace slower and not pushed so hard. I know you still tire easily.”  


Jack rolled on top of Nathan to be sure he had his lover's full attention. “For such a genius, you can be a real moron sometimes. If I'd had a problem with the pace we set, I would have let you know. And the only way to build my endurance back up is to be active. You know that. Don't even say a word about overdoing it because I wanted to make love just as much as you did.”  


“Okay, okay. I know when to admit defeat,” Nathan kissed Jack and rolled them until he was lying half on Jack and half on the bed. “It scared me when you passed out. I never want to hurt you, Jack, but for a couple of minutes there, I thought I had. I didn't relax until long after your vitals returned to normal and S.A.R.A.H. agreed that you were okay.”  


“Exactly how long was I out?”  


“Almost three hours.”  


Jack wrapped his arms around Nathan. “No wonder you were worried. I'm so sorry I put you through that.”  


“It wasn't your fault.”  


“It wasn't your fault, either.”  


“I feel like it was,” Nathan said.  


“You know what was your fault? The most amazing orgasm of my life.”  


Nathan smirked at that admission. “Really? Have you ever been with another man to compare to?”  


“Not since long before Abby, and then only a couple. I would ask about you, but you're entirely too good not to have at least some experience.”  


“Just one man, Kevin's father. It was long before we met Allison,” Nathan said, his voice distant and sad.  


“I'm sorry, Nathan, I didn't know. I shouldn't have said anything,” Jack said as he took Nathan's hand.  


“My sadness isn't about the loss of that physical relationship; it's about my friend's death. Besides, I have no intention of hiding anything from you, Jack, ever. The only exceptions being classified Global projects.”  


“Then can you tell me how you're so sure this timeline is and will continue to be stable?”  


“You tapped into the artifact's power to jump through time. The artifact is pure knowledge, pure energy. It's an unreadable encyclopedia of every world leader, every moment of your life, every animal, every insect, every universe before this one and after. It's not bound by time and space. Because of your connection to it, it would smooth any wrinkles that would lead to your destruction.”  


“My destruction? It would protect me?”  


“Yes.”  


“Because it's part of me now,” Jack said.  


“Exactly.”  


“What about the increase in the rate of changes to me?”  


“There's no increase, Jack. There haven't been any noticeable changes since we started monitoring you.”  


“Nathan, I know that can't be true. I've never healed this fast before, and I've certainly never stopped an assault with my mind.”  


“And I doubt you will heal as fast if you cut your finger tomorrow, and I don't think you would be able to stop anyone with your mind. There are more than a dozen shields of various types around the artifact preventing its radiation from reaching you or anyone else. You've healed so quickly because we took you past most of those shields and closer to the artifact. What happened with Abby was your unconscious and instinctive use of leftover energy from that clandestine visit.”  


“You're saying that everything is fine? All that's left to worry about is what passes for everyday life in Eureka?”  


“You've been on near constant high alert since the time jump. I'm saying you can relax some. The worst really is over.”  


Jack kissed his lover and snuggled deeper in the bed. “Thank you, Nathan.”

 

No one mentioned any particular activities to Jack during his recovery so as not to worry him. Jack hadn't asked because his priorities had been Zoe and Nathan. They had kept the town from blowing up so Jack was okay with it. He knew exactly what Henry and Zane had been up to by lunchtime on his second day of two weeks of mandatory desk duty.  


Looking up when he heard the door open, Jack smiled and said, “Eva Thorn. What can I do for you?”  


“Have we met before, sheriff?”  


“I can't say we have, but your reputation precedes you.”  


“I see. I was wondering if you might be able to help me find Dr. Henry Deacon. I stopped by his garage, but young Spencer said he hasn't been in yet today.”  


Jack turned to Jo and said, “Jo, would you mind tracking down Henry while I take Ms. Thorn for a Vinspresso?”  


“Not a problem. I'll have him give you a call,” Jo said.  


Jack was grateful that Jo was being unusually cooperative. Then again, she knew he was already starting to go stir crazy and welcomed the break from his complaining.  


“I wouldn't want to impose, sheriff,” Eva said.  


“Not at all,” Jack said. “I never miss a chance for Vincent's coffee.”  


Jack and Eva walked to Café Diem and ordered a Vinspresso each. Vince served them up with his usual flourish for visitors. Just as he and Eva took their seats at a table by the window, Henry and Nathan walked in.  


“Well, that was fast,” Jack said as the men joined them. Jack made the introductions as Henry and Nathan sat down.  


“I'm glad you decided to come, Ms. Thorn,” Henry said.  


Eva glanced at Jack and Nathan before wording her response carefully. “How could I resist after learning about your discovery?”  


“Have you decided what you want to do?” Henry asked.  


“Dr. Deacon, are you certain this is the best place to discuss this?” she asked, glancing again at Jack and Nathan.  


“Jack and I are in the loop. Your secret is safe with us, Ms. Thorn,” Nathan assured her.  


She took a breath and sighed. “What you see before you, gentlemen, is a tired old woman. If you've found a solution that will gradually reverse my problem, I'm more than interested.”  


Jack said, “Have you begun making arrangements?”  


“Not yet, but I know what I want to do so it won't take long,” she said.  


“Will you stay here so we can make you more comfortable?” Henry asked.  


“You expect it to be that painful?” she asked.  


“More for me than for you,” Henry said. “Reversing the effect essentially means killing you.”  


“Dr. Deacon, Henry,” Eva said as she covered his hand with her own, “I've lived a long, full life. I've been a lab tech, a teacher, a stock broker, a CEO, and a corporate fixer. I was serious when I said I'm tired. It won't be killing me. It will be doing me a favor and allowing my life to run its natural course like it should have years ago.  


“I know that many people would see this as a blessing, but it's actually a curse. I've watched amazing changes take place in this world, yes. I've also watched everyone I've ever loved and cared for die. It's my turn now, Henry.”  


Henry turned his hand over and held Eva's. “Okay, then. You can stay with Kim and me until you make your arrangements.”  


“Thank you, all of you,” Eva said.  


Henry presided over Eva's funeral eight months later.

 

Neither Jack's memories nor Zoe's were accurate after that. Father and daughter chose to look toward the future rather than live in the past.  


Zoe became the foremost expert in AI and robotics. She built a body for S.A.R.A.H. that allowed the AI to better care for her residents. She built a sister to S.A.R.A.H. that took over the B&B. She received a Nobel Prize after building a ten-man search and rescue AI team fully programmed with medical and psychological training to assist disaster victims.  


As promised, Nathan brought Jo to Global Dynamics as Head of Security. With a bit of tweaking, assisted by Zoe, Nathan reprogrammed Calister and had him appointed as Jack's deputy. After making Allison the new medical director and convincing the DOD to name Fargo as his replacement, Nathan took the post of lead researcher in Zane's theoretical physics department.  


Henry left GD to actually run his garage after, based on Element X, he discovered a cure for muscular dystrophy. Kim picked up there and began working on a cure for Alzheimer's based on Henry's work.  


Jo and Zane got married four months after Jack and Nathan married on the day Nathan would have been erased from time.  


Things in Eureka didn't exactly change much. Experiments got out of hand. Some of the scientists still lacked more common sense than they had book sense. Jack, Nathan, and the others managed to keep Global Dynamics in check and the town safe. Most importantly to Nathan, Jack and Zoe were living in the here and now rather than living in the past.


End file.
